4 Season of Sisterhood
by BeautifulWeirdos
Summary: Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, dan Christa. Keempat saudari ini punya cerita di balik 4 musim yang mewakili mereka masing-masing. Summer, Fall/Autumn, Winter, dan Spring. Mulai dari kisah hidup mereka berempat yang juga menemukan pasangan hati pada musimnya. Just finished Summer, Next Progress : Autumn.
1. Chapter 1 : Holiday Disaster

**Prolog**

Seorang lelaki wibawa berambut pirang berkebangsaan inggris, bernama Irwin Smith, mempunyai 4 anak perempuan. Pria yang sudah berusia berkepala 3 ini sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Jadi dia suka berada di dunia anak . Iapun menikah pada baru berusia 19 tahun dengan seorang wanita bernama Hanji Zoe. Dan mempunyai anak darinya setelah istrinya meninggal dunia karena pendarahan saat melahirkan anaknya ke dunia. Lalu Irwin mengasuh 3 anak yatim piatu, yaitu Annie Leonhart, Sasha Braus, dan Mikasa Ackerman. Anak kandungnya bernama Christa Smith.

Keempat anaknya lahir pada musim yang berbeda-beda. Christa lahir pada musim semi, Sasha lahir di musim panas, Mikasa lahir di musim gugur, dan Annie lahir pada musim dingin. Memang kebetulan, anak-anak yang sudah beranjak remaja ke dewasa ini secara kebetulan menemukan cerita mereka saat musim mereka terjadi.

Summer

Chapter 1 : Holiday Disaster

Sasha, perempuan berambut cokelat yang selalu dikucir satu itu adalah seseorang yang selalu ceria. Seperti _Summer_, ia selalu ceria, dengan bertingkah konyol, selalu bersenang-senang, kekanak-kanakan dan seorang yang rakus. Penyuka kentang ini paling bersemangat saat musim panas tiba. Dulu ia dan saudara-saudaranya mengikuti perkemahan musim panas. Tetapi karana mereka sudah beranjak dewasa saudara-saudaranya tidak mau lagi mengikuti _Summer Camp_, tetapi lain dengan Sasha yang masih ingin mengikuti Camp tersebut.

"Kau sudah besar Sasha, kau harusnya berhenti mengikuti perkemahan itu", kata Christa yang kalem.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Sasha. Juga kami. Dewasalah", sahut Mikasa mendengar perencanaan Sasha

"Dasar bocah! Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu", larang Annie berwajah dingin.

"Yaudah, kalo begitu aku sendiri saja. Aku bisa bilang ke _Daddy_ kok", sahut Sasha kesal karena rencananya tidak disetujui oleh mereka.

"_Daddy_ tidak beri izin kepadamu", ujar Irwin yang fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah, _Daddy_. Aku kan ingin bersenang-senang. Masa _Daddy_ melarang anaknya bersenang-senang", protes Sasha sambil memasang muka ngambeknya.

"_Daddy_ sih sebenarnya tidak melarang, tapi harusnya kamu itu tidak usah mengikuti acara seperti itu. Itu untuk anak berumur 11 tahun, Sasha. Kamu udah 17 tahun, kamu tahu itu", jelas Irwin sambil meminum kopi buatan Sasha yang terkenal enak itu.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Pokoknya tidak, atau _Daddy_ akan mengurangi stok kentang rebusmu, mau?", ancam Irwin menatapi mata cokelat besar cantik anaknya.

"I-iya deh", kecewa Sasha yang langsung pergi dari ruang kerja Daddy-nya. Irwin pun terlihat sedih melihat anak perempuan cantiknya sedih.

* * *

"Sasha?", panggil Christa menggedor pintu Sasha saat Sasha sedang ngambek di kamar bertemakan kentang itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang bad mood", sahutnya yang tengah berbaring telengkup memeluk boneka _Mr. PotatoHead_ miliknya.

"Kami bawa Roti mentega, dan juga banyak kentang rebus, dan jus jeruk", bujuk Mikasa yang sedang membawa mangkuk berisi kentang rebus.

Sasha yang sedang bad mood dan kelaparan bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat dilihatnya Mikasa membawa kentang rebus, iapun merebut mangkuk yang dipegang Mikasa. "Ayo masuk".

"Sasha, bagaimana kalo kita berempat berlibur ke suatu tempat? Tapi pastinya gak ke _Summer Camp_", usul Christa. Yang duduk di karpet kentang Sasha.

"Hmmm… tapi kemana?", Tanya Sasha dengan mulut dipenuhi oleh kentang rebus.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Sasha", tegas Mikasa yang memang paling peduli dengan saudari-saudarinya.

"Kaulah yang menentukan, karena kau punya semangat _Summer_, kau tahu?", ujar Christa yang tengah meminum jus jeruknya.

"Bagaimana kalau…. Seoul?", usul Sasha.

"Seoul sedang musim dingin, kita kan temanya liburan musim panas", tanggap Annie yang berdiri dekat lemari besar bergambar _Mr. PotatoHead_ sedang memakan roti mentega kesukaannya.

"Hmmmm….. Negara mana yang sedang musim panas?", Tanya Sasha.

"Jerman, Italia, Belanda, Prancis….", jawab Annie yang memang jago dalam bidang geologi.

"Prancis saja!", seru Sasha yang memotong pembicaraan Annie.

"Hmmmm…. aku setuju, aku ingin melihat Eiffel Tower yang katanya indah itu", kata Christa sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku terserah, tapi boleh juga", sahut Mikasa.

"Aku terserah", ujar Annie yang terlihat paling tidak antusias dari yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kita bilang Daddy", ujarnya lansung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat ayahnya. Untungnya Irwin menyetujui rencana ini.

Singkat cerita, mereka pun berlibur ke Prancis. Dengan memakai jasa Travel yang diurusi oleh Sasha, mereka pun pergi ke Kota Romansa, Paris.

"Bonjour!", salam Tour Guide kepada orang-orang yang mengikuti tour tersebut. Kebanyakan pengikutnya orang berlanjut usia. Hanya merekalah yang terlihat muda dari yang lain. Meskipun merasa Akward, tetapi mau apa lagi, yang penting kan menikmati perjalanannya.

Perjalanan mereka tidak seperti yang mereka kira. Gimana mau menikmati liburan, hanya untuk mengambil napas saja, Tour Guide bersama pengikutnya sudah berjalan jauh. Pengikutnya yang sudah terbiasa pun bisa mengikuti Tour Guidenya yang menerangkan secara cepat dan menuntun pengikutnya supaya cepat. Sasha dan saudari-saudarinya selalu ketinggalan. Alhasil mereka berempat pun berlari mengejar kecepatan mereka itu.

"Darimana kau mendapat Travel yang seperti ini?", Tanya Annie sambil berlari di samping Sasha.

"Aku dapat dari internet, lagipula ini yang paling murah, dan budget yang Daddy beri kan terbatas, makanya aku memilih Travel ini", jawab Sasha terengah-engah berjalan cepat.

"Pantesan, kalau begini, kita gak nikmatin liburan kita ini", keluh Mikasa. "Aduh, tasku jatuh!", Christa mengambil tasnya yang jatuh lalu mengejar kakak-kakaknya ini yang sudah di depan.

"Hehe, maaf", ujar Sasha nyengir.

Saat makan malam, mereka makan di restoran berbintang 3. Disajikan dengan makanan pembuka sejenis bekicot (ewh!) rebus, dengan makanan utama Rissotto khas Prancis dan Dessert Gelato ditemani anggur dan keju dan juga minuman anggur khas Prancis. Memang enak, terutama Sasha yang doyan makan ini melahap dengan cepat, tapi waktu yang diberikan untuk makan sangat minim. Baru sesuap, langsung makanannya diambil pelayan restaurant dan mengganti makanan selanjutnya. Bahkan Sasha yang kecepatan makanannya yang pro juga tidak bisa menyelesaikan makanannya. Lain hal dengan orang lain yang memang sudah terbiasa.

Saatnya beristirahat, mereka menuju ke hotel. Saat melihat hotel mereka yang memang tidak seperti yang mereka kira yang akan mendapat kamar besar, justru mendapat kamar kecil yang hanya mempunyai 2 tempat tidur. Saat mereka meminta 1 kamar lagi atau setidaknya extra bed, tidak diperbolehkan Karena memang satu kamar 4 orang. Akhirnya terpaksa mereka beristirahat dengan satu kamar kecil itu.

Mereka segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama tidur. "Ah Tepar gue dah", keluh Sasha dengan American Accentnya. Bisa dibilang Sasha adalah keturunan latin-Amerika meskipun tidak tampak latinnya. Sasha langsung meloncat ke arah tempat tidurnya. Tapi ternyata tempat tidurnya tidak empuk alias keras.

"Awh! Keras kali tempat kasur ini", Keluhnya sambil memegang lengannya yang sakit.

"Ini karenamu Sasha, kamu memilih Travel yang jelek", tuduh Annie yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah dinginnya. Memang Annie orang yang dingin.

"Jangan salahkan aku dong Annie, aku gak tahu ya kalau jadi begini", bela Sasha tengah terduduk di kasur kerasnya.

"Korban iklan sih, makanya survey dulu jangan langsung ambil keputusan", kata Annie menatap bintik cokelat dengan bintik birunya yang tajam dan dingin.

"Elu….", Sasha berdiri dan ingin memukuli Annie tapi dilerai oleh Mikasa. "Sudah cukup! Jangan bertengkar. Lagipula nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jangan disesalkan", tegas Mikasa.

"Tapi Mikasa, kan bukan salahku, aku kan gatau….", Sasha berhenti bicara saat Mikasa memasukkan Roti dari Hotel ke mulutnya secara paksa, Sasha memang seorang yang cerewet. "Aku juga tidak menyalahimu kok, jadi jangan salah sangka bahwa kami menyalahimu", jelas Mikasa melihat Sasha menikmati rotinya (secara paksa). "Ayo kita tidur saja. Kita harus istirahat banyak biar gak kecapekan", ajak Mikasa yang melanjutkan menyisir rambut Christa yang terhenti karena masalah tadi.

"Aku tidur di Sofa saja", usul Annie yang menyiapkan Sofa menjadi tempat tidurnya.

"Sasha kau tidur di kasur dekat jendela, karena kau sangat lasak tidurnya. Aku dan Christa berdua tidur di kasur ini", kata Mikasa yang menduduki kasur yang dimaksudnya.

"Oke", gumam Sasha. Mereka bersiap untuk tidur. Christa mematikan lampu dan menghidupkan lampu tidur. Mereka pun tertidur tapi Sasha tidak bisa karena ketidaknyamanan tempat tidurnya. "Liburanku hancur", sesalnya dalam tidurnya.

Keesokan hari, mereka pergi ke tempat bersejarah di Paris, lalu melihat cara membuat keju di paris dan juga gelato. Tapi dengan perjalanan yang terburu-buru dan mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tiba saat di Eiffel Tower, mereka diberikan free time 1 jam untuk menjelajahi tempat itu. Mereka berempat segera naik ke atas menara Eiffel. Pemandangan yang indah pun terlihat di atas Eiffel, indahnya kota Paris dan juga suasana romantis membuat mereka terbuai menghayal, khususnya Sasha dan Christa, berangan-angan apabila jika mereka membawa pasangan mereka, tentu akan menyenangkan.

"Hmmm, aku mau melihat keadaan tempat ini memakai teropong", gumam Sasha pergi ke tempat teropong yang tidak terpakai. Saat itu tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pirang dengan wajah seperti kuda, menurut Sasha, merebut teropong padahal Sasha sudah di depan teropong duluan.

"Hey! Kau merebut tempatku!", bentak Sasha sambil menggoyangkan bahu pemuda itu.

"Maaf, Mademoiselle", ujar pemuda itu berbalik badannya kea rah Sasha, "Sasha?", Tanya Pemuda itu yang mengenali wajah tersebut.

"Elo? Jean Kirstein?", Tanya Sasha yang tidak percaya bahwa ia bertemu dengannya. "Elo yang di Summer Camp kan?", Tanya Sasha menatapi dari kepala sampai kaki pemuda itu. Tak salah lagi kalau Pemuda itu bernama Jean itu teman Summer Campnya.

"Iya, eh elu bocah! Gak pernah keliatan di twitter! Kemana saja elu?", jawab Jean yang segera mengacak rambut Sasha.

"Hentikan! Yeee, ga jaman lagi twitter. Gue deact akun gue, jadi gamain lagi. Btw, kok elu bisa ada disini?", Tanya Sasha menghindari Jean yang tengah mengacak rambutnya.

"Ya, gue tinggal di sini sekarang. Elu tau kan bokap gue pindah ke sini setelah cerai ama nyokap. Gue pun ngikut, dan sampai sekarang gue di sini", jelas Jean yang mengikuti logat Sasha karena memang, sejak kecil ia tinggal di Amerika.

"Ah, elu mah keturunan Prancis-Amerika, jadi gampang banget beradaptasi di sini", gumam Sasha.

"Iya ya, oh iya bagaimana kita hang out ke restoran deket sini? Gue tahu di sana ada kentang rebus dan juga makanan prancis yang uenak banget, ke sana yok!", ajak Jean yang merangkul tangan kanannya ke bahu Sasha. Degdeg, Sasha yang diam-diam suka Jean pun mengangguk sedikit malu bercampur antusias karena diajak makan oleh temannya yang tahu hobi makannya.

"Ayok"

"Jadi sekarang gue masih tinggal sama Daddy Irwin di London, gue sama saudari-saudari alay gue lagi liburan di sini", cerita Sasha yang sedang melahap Kentang rebus yang kelima yang ia makan. Jean hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah laku Sasha.

"Oh, jadi elu pakai apaan? Travel?", Tanya Jean yang meminum kopinya.

"Iya sih, Cuma gue salah milih, travelnya jelek", ujar Sasha yang bercerita tentang Dissaster vacationnya ke Jean. Jean hanya mendengarkan dan menggangguk ke Sasha tanda mengerti.

"Elu sih, gak hubungin gue, kan gue bisa jadi Guide lu", ujar Jean.

"Gue mah kan gatau elu ada di sini", alas Sasha.

"Sekali-kali elu kabur aja, lalu pergi ke rumah gue, kita bisa jalan jalan bersama", gumam Jean. Tiba-tiba Ponsel Sasha berbunyi. Saat dilihat, rupanya Christa yang menelpon. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Jean"

"Halo?"

"Kau di mana? Kita dari tadi nunggu kau tahu! Sekarang kita ketinggalan bus travel kita, kau di mana?" suara Annie marahpun terdengar di ponsel Sasha.

"E-eh ki-kita ke-ke-tingalan bus?", Tanya Sasha tidak percaya.

"Gausah basa-basi, kami tunggu di bawah Eiffel", telpon pun terputus.

"Ada apa?", Tanya Jean melihat kegelisahan di wajah bulat Sasha.

"Kami ketinggalan bus, elu bisa antar gue ke bawah menara Eiffel?", ujar Sasha gelisah.

"Oke tapi kita bayar dulu ya, Pelayan"

Tiba di bawah Eiffel, Annie, Mikasa, dan Christa sedang berdiri menunggu Sasha.

"Kamu dari mana sih? Kamu itu harusnya jangan keluyuran", kesal Mikasa dengan muka kusutnya. Well, semuanya memang kesal jadi muka mereka kusut semua.

"Ma-maaf. Aku terlupa. Aku bertemu dengan teman Campku, kalian masih ingat kan? Jean Kirstein?", alas Sasha sambil menunjukkan Jean ke saudarinya.

"Hai Mikasa, hai Christa, hai Annie", sapa Jean menatap dengan mata cokelat madunya ke satu pandangan saja, yaitu Mikasa

"Hai Jean", hanya Christa yang menjawab, sementara Annie menatap Jean dingin, sementara Mikasa membuang pandangan kea rah lain.

"Jadi gimana nih", Tanya Christa mulai cemas.

"Gara-gara kamu sih", tuduh Annie menunjuk-nunjuk ke Sasha.

"A-a-a-a-k-ku…", isak Sasha yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Annie! Jangan kasar dengan Sasha", tegur Christa dengan mata biru belonya menatap dinginnya Annie.

"Bagaimana kalian tinggal sementara di rumahku, esoknya kita bisa mencari hotel kalian, mungkin kalian masih ingat nama hotelnya?", usul pemuda jangkung ini.

"Iya, Hotel Leonardo", jawab Mikasa dingin pada Jean, ia memang menghindari Jean sejak dulu.

"Boleh, asalkan kau harus segera mengantar kami sebelum jam 12 siang, kami akan segera ke luar kota", ujar Annie melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Ok, Cuma Hotel Leonardo mempunyai 5 cabang, aku tidak tahu yang mana satu, tapi aku akan berusaha mencarinya, kalian beristirahat saja di rumah", sahut Jean yang jelas ingin membantu mereka. "Ayo segera ke mobilku".

Malam hari. Gemerlapnya Kota Paris, dan pemandangan Eiffel dengan lampu-lampu yang mempercantik menara tersebut membuat kita pasti terpukau, tapi tidak dengan Sasha. Sasha dengan mendung hujan dengan petir badai pun di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini karena kecerobohannyalah yang membuat mereka terlibat masalah. Seandainya aku tidak ceroboh, atau apa karena aku memang sial? Jadi semua juga kena getahnya? Ah semua salahku, pikirnya. Dilihatnya saudarinya yang sudah terlelap bagaikan malaikat, ya memang semua salahku, pikirnya lagi. Karena gelisah, Sasha pun mengambil mantelnya ingin berjalan ke luar, mengobati kesedihannya.

Dengan baju piyama melekat tubuhnya, mantel cokelat yang diberikan Daddy-nya sewaktu kecil, dan sandal tidur kelinci, ia pun keluar dari rumah Jean. Jean sedang mencari hotel mereka. Bahkan Jean jadi repot karenaku, sesalnya dalam hati. Ayahnya sedang kerja lembur di perusahaan Ayahnya sendiri. Sementara pembantunya mencuri waktu untuk menonton TV disaat tuannya tidak ada. Ya tidak ada yang menyadari kok, pikirnya. Ia keluar, berjalan di gang kecil rmah Jean. Sejuknya udara malam Paris membuat Sasha segera memeluk erat mantel yang ia pakai.

Tanpa yang ia sadari ada 2 orang pemuda sedang mengikutinya. Pemuda pertama segera menangkap tangan Sasha, satu lagi membekap Sasha dengan obat bius yang ada pada saputangan miliknya. Sasha yang kaget tak sangup melawan 2 pemuda yang lebih besar dari dirinya. Ia pun pingsan di tangan mereka. "Tolong".

Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Sasha diculik? Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya nanti... ;)

Author says :

First Fanfiction! Akhirnya keluar juga. Mau dibikin jadi serial gitu. Terinspirasi dari novel 4 musimnya Ilana Tan. Kalau ada kesalahan, seperti _typo _atau ceritanya aneh, juga kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan. Ya, manusia hanyalah makhluk biasa yang pasti sering berbuat kesalahan, dan hanya Tuhanlah yang Maha Sempurna.

Ps : kelanjutannya besok ya ;)


	2. Chapter 2 : Sasha jadi dua?

Summer

Chapter 2 : Sasha jadi dua?

Suara gelombang air, suara burung camar yang bertengger, bau amis laut, dan matahari yang terik. _Apa yang terjadi? Di mana aku? Apa aku…._ Sasha terbangun dari pingsannya, dilihatnya ia berada di kamar besar, dia tertidur di kasur empuk besar yang sudah ia rindukan. Kamar bercat putih, dengan berhias kerang, Sasha beranjak dari tidurnya dengan masih memakai baju piyamanya. Kamar yang menghadap pintu kaca besar, dilihatnya ternyata pemandangan pantai terlihat dari sana. _Ini mimpi? Kenapa bisa sampai di sini?_ Di mana sebenarnya aku ini? Tanyanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba masuk seorang wanita berbaju biasa, malah sebenarnya kelihatan lusuh, memasuki kamar tersebut dengan membawa nampan besar berisi makanan.

"Eh, nona muda sudah bangun", katanya sambil masuk ke kamar ini.

_Nona muda?_

"Nona mandi dulu sana, bibi sudah bawain sarapan. Habis sarapan, nyonya Ral sudah menunggu di teras kamar Nyonya", kata perempuan yang sudah paruh baya ini, dengan rambut cokelatnya sudah memutih, sepertinya keturunan Meksiko, wajah yang lelah dan sudah banyak keriput, dan bintik mata abunya.

"Eh, iya bi, lagipula kamar mandi di mana?", Tanya Sasha polos.

"Lho? Rumah Nona Muda sendiri, kok lupa di mana letak kamar mandi?", Tanya bibi bingung melihat tingkah anehku ini.

"E-eh, mu-mungkin aku hanya sedikit pusing", sahutku tergagap takut aku dicurigai.

"Ya, mungkin. Nyonya Ral sendiri menyuruh anak buahnya menculikmu. Makanya Nona, harusnya Nona tetap di rumah ini, bukan di Paris", nasehat Bibi itu. "Yaudah, Non. Kamar mandinya di sebelah sana, siap-siap gih sana", perintah bibi kemudian meninggalkan aku yang terbingung di sini.

_What? Ini rumahku? Rumahku kan di London bersama Daddy Irwin. Kok aku pemilik rumah ini? Apa mereka salah culik?_

Sasha segera mandi. Kemudian dengan handuk pink yang dikenakannya, ia menuju sebuah ruang lemari besar. Wow! Gadis ini banyak sekali bajunya, pasti orang kaya ibunya, gumamnya. Ia pu memilih kaus putih Surfer dengan celana pendek berwarna Pink dan sandal jepit merah. Kemudian ditatanya rambutnya dikucir satu seperti biasa. Setelah sudah berpakaian, ia pun berjalan kea rah meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Dilihatnya, 4 kentang rebus dengan susu cokelat. Bibi ini paranormal ya? Kok bisa tahu apa yang kusuka? Kentang rebus dan susu cokelat? Atau gadis ini memang punya selera yang sama sepertiku.

Dengan segera, Sasha melahap sarapannya. Hanya perlu 5 menit untuk melahapnya. Setelah itu, ia menuju ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh bibinya, maksudnya bibi cewek ini, kamar Nyonya alias mamanya.

Saat di masuki, kamar bercat putih sama, hanya terlihat seperti kamar merangkap ruang kerja. Kamar ini memang terkesan glamor dengan lampu Kristal besar menjuntai dari atas atap, lalu banyak hal berkerlap-kerlip, dan ada lampu disko di sana. Kuakui, mamanya pasti pecinta disko, pikirnya.

Saat memasuki terasnya, dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut caramel, dengan perawakan ibu karier, sedang membaca majalah bisnisnya ditemani teh dan biscuit, wanita ini memang tidak bisa di ganggu. Hampir saja Sasha tinggalkan keasyikannya saat wanita itu memanggil seseorang, "Sheila?"

Sasha menoleh menatap mata cokelat muda wanita itu kebingungan, "Aku?"

"Bukan, hantu. Ya kamu dong sayang, Sheila Ral. Kamu kok aneh banget? Duduklah, temani _Mommy_mu ini bersantai", tukasnya kembali membaca majalah bisnis.

Sheila? Itu nama gadis itu? Tapi aku kan Sasha, pikirnya bingung.

"Kamu gendutan sekarang, pasti banyak makan nih?", komentarnya saat aku mulai duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh ya, Nona Muda, kamu akan menerima hukuman….", ujarnya yang berhenti membaca dan meminum teh jasminenya. _Hukuman? Hukuman apa?_

"….kamu tidak bisa lari Mommy, Mommy punya detektif yang bisa melacak kamu", ujarnya yang sekarang membelai rambut panjang Sasha.

"Kamu Ke Paris kan? Mengapa?", tanyanya padaku yang masih terdiam kebingungan.

"Ya, aku ke Paris bersama….", baru Sasha menjawab jujur,_ Mommy_-nya Sheila, alias Petra Ral, memotongnya, "… bersama Thomas dan Mina, pergi hanya ingin menghindar supaya tidak dimasuki ke universitas kan? Kamu sudah besar, Sheila. Harusnya kamu bisa banggain Mommymu ini, Mommy-mu udah gak muda lagi. Kamu masih muda, nanti juga kerja, terus nikah punya anak, kasih cucu buat Mommy", ujarnya lalu membelai rambut cokelat Sasha.

"Iya….", balasnya terdiam. _Mendingan diem aja, daripada ngebela. Aku jadi Sheila dulu_, gumamnya dalam hati.

Dalam hatinya, ia ingin pergi ke kamarnya, memikirkan hal tersebut. "_Mom_, boleh aku ke kamarku? Aku masih pusing karena pengawalmu itu", pinta "_Sheila_" kepada mamanya.

"Kamu sakit?", cemas Petra sambil memegang dahi "_anaknya_" itu. "Seharusnya aku menyuruh mereka untuk dia membuatnya pingsan, dasar", gumamnya yang terdengar oleh Sasha.

"Hah?", Tanya anaknya mendengar gumaman Mommy-nya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu ke kamar gih", perintah Petra. Sasha pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kamu tinggi, cepat banget tingginya", kata Petra. Sasha hanya pura-pura mendengar.

Saat di lorong rumah, dilihatnya banyak foto Sheila dan Petra, ya mereka memang terlihat akrab. Lalu terdapat berbagai bingkai-bingkai berisi penghargaan.

"Murid teladan Sina High School tahun 2010", Sasha membaca satu penghargaan milik Sheila.

"Lulus S1 dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun di umur masih belia, 14 tahun", Wow! Anak jenius, kagum Sasha.

"IQ test superior, berjumlah 190", Mak! Kalah aku ini, gumamnya terkagum-kagum sekaligus iri.

Sasha tiba di pintu kamar. Dia masuk dan melemparkan badannya ke tempat tidur. _Sheila? Siapa Sheila? Dia kembar denganku? Apa sebenarnya aku punya saudari kembar? Apa selama ini aku masih punya ibu? Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Mengapa aku dibuang?_, pikirnya. Ia pun daritadi hanya melamun memikirkan hal tersebut.

* * *

_Sementara Di Paris_

"Apa kalian melihat Sasha?", Tanya Christa yang sedari tadi mencari Sasha.

"Aku kira dia sudah di bawah, sarapan bersamamu", duga Mikasa yang sedang mengeringkan rambut hitam indah sebahunya.

"Aku saja membantu Bibinya Jean menyiapkan sarapan. Aneh, padahal Sasha paling nomer satu soal sarapan, dan selalu bangun pagi. Annie, kau melihatnya?" Christa bertanya ke Annie.

"Tidak", jawabnya singkat. "Aku tidak dengar suara bisingnya", ujarnya yang sedang merapikan pakaian dalam kopernya.

"Atau ia bersama Jean", pikir Christa sambil meletakkkan tulunjuk di bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mobil Jean terdengar berhenti di depan rumahnya. Jean memasuki rumahnya. Christa langsung menyambut Jean, lalu menanyakan tentang Sasha, "Lho, aku baru saja pulang, kan Sasha bersama kalian", bantah Jean. "Atau jangan-jangan…."

Jean langsung keluar meninggalkan Christa dan rumahnya. Ia berjalan menusuri jalanan kota Paris. Dimana kau Sasha? Jangan bilang kamu kabur? Kamu mengira semua ini salahmu? Sasha, jangan seperti itu, cemas Jean dengan matanya menyusuri setiap cm tempat tersebut. Tiba-tiba tertatap matanya melihat gadis di seberang jalan yang memakai kaos biru tosca dengan skinny jeans tanggung, sneaker converse hitam dan tas yang senada dengan sepatunya. Rambut cokelat dikucir satu yang kelihatannya seperti Sasha. Eh, emang itu Sasha!, seru Jean dalam hati.

Awalnya, Jean ingin mengejarnya dan menariknya langsung ke rumahnya. Tapi Jean sadar, kalau ia melakukan itu Sasha akan memberontak dan berteriak, dan dia juga beramai dengan temannya. Juga pasti Jean habis dihajar petugas keamanan. Akhirnya ia pun berencana untuk menangkap Sasha alias mencurinya.

Saat itu, Sasha dkk sedang melihat-lihat di Toko Chanel yang terkenal. Saat itu Sasha sedang sendirian asyik melihat baju designer ternama. Jean langsung membekap mulutnya, saat itu petugas keamanan tidak di tempatnya jug tempatnya juga sepi, ia membawa Sasha keluar lalu berjalan masuk si sebuah gang kecil sebelah toko tersebut.

"Kamu apa-apaan sih? Kamu mau merampokku ya?", Tanya Sasha terlihat ketakutan.

"Sasha, kenapa elo kabur dari gue?", Tanya balik Jean.

"Kabur? Sasha? Siapa Sasha?", Sasha terlihat bingung tersebut malah bertanya balik.

"Sasha Braus, itu elo. Jangan bilang elo pura-pura lupa ingatan", tuduh Jean kepada gadis yang masih kebingungan.

"Braus? Dengar ya! Namaku Sheila Ral, ok?", jawab gadis itu.

"Kamu Sasha Braus, sedang liburan ke sini bareng saudari-saudarimu", jelas Jean keras kepala. Sontak gadis ini terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Kamu kenal Sasha Braus?", tanyanya yang mulai kegirangan tapi membuat Jean ngeri plus bingung.

"Hah?"

"Jadi kamu kembaran Sasha?", Tanya Jean saat mereka duduk di tempat duduk pinggiran jalan. Saat itu, Sheila menceritakan segalanya kepada Jean.

"Ya, selama ini, aku berusaha kabur dari ibuku. Ibuku ini memang orang keras kepala. Selama ini aku hanya dimasukkan ke universitas saja, aku bosan. Jadi aku manfaatkan liburan ini untuk mencari Sasha, kakak kembarku. Aku disini hanya untuk mampir. Setelah itu, aku mampir ke London untuk mencari Sasha", cerita Sheila panjang lebar.

"Tak mengapa aku menyadari kau lebih kurus dan pendek dibanding Sasha", ujar Jean menghirup kopi Starbuck yang ia beli di dekat tempat duduk ini. "Tapi, kamu tahu dari mana semua ini?", Tanya Jean.

Sheila pun menunjukkan sepucuk surat yang terlihat seperti lama ini. Jean pun membacanya dengan serius. "Ayahmu masih hidup?", Tanya Jean lagi kaget membaca surat tersebut.

"Ya, bahkan ibuku saja tidak sadar, bahwa aku ini punya kembaran. Ibuku mengira ia mengalami kecelakaan, pesawatnya jatuh saat pesawatnya berada di atas samudera atlantik. Tak sangka ibu malah melupakannya, bahkan terlihat biasa saja. Ia tidak pernah member tahuku tentang ayah, bahkan saat ditanya ia malah menghindar", ceritanya yang sedang menikmati donutnya.

"Itu menjelaskan semuanya", gumam Jean. "Jadi, menurutmu Sasha ada di mana?"

"Menurutku ia diculik oleh pengawal ibuku. Dan dia sedang berada di rumahku, tepatnya di California", kata Sheila.

"Kita harus bilang semua ini ke saudari-saudarinya", ujar Jean beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi dicegat oleh Sheila.

"Jangan!", serunya. "Untuk sementara, kita rahasiakan dulu semua ini", kata Sheila yang menahan Jean ini.

"Mengapa?", Tanya Jean.

"Aku tidak ingin saudarinya tahu, nanti ayah angkatnya juga berurusan dengan semua ini", jelas Sheila.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Kita akan pergi ke rumahku, California, berdua saja", kata Sheila.

"Kau gila?", ragu Jean. Tapi saat menatapi mata cokelat madu besar yang berbeda dengan Sasha bermata cokelat pohon, Sheila terlihat sangat serius. "Ok, aku setuju. Tapi bagaimana dengan saudarinya? Pasti mereka akan cemas, dan aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka", keluh Jean.

"Kau ungsikan dulu. Kaulah yang mengurusnya tentang ini. Serahkan saja padaku tentang tiket dan semuanya nanti disana", ujar Sheila.

"Okay, kita pergi", ajak Jean menarik tangan Sasha, eh maksudnya Sheila.

"Wait! Kita jemput teman-temanku dulu, baru pergi", Sheila melawan tarikan Jean. "Tunggu…", Jean pu di tarik Sheila menuju ke tempat teman-temannya.

Sheila, Mina dan Thomas sudah berada di mobil Jean yang terparkir di depan rumah Jean. Sementara Jean sedang masuk ke rumahnya bersiap-siap, sekaligus mengurus misinya tadi.

"Kalian pergi saja ke perkebunan kopi milik ayahku. Di sana juga asyik kok. Dan ada kudaku, Bullfart", usul Jean kepada Mikasa, Annie dan Christa yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

"Lucu, kuda naik kuda", gumam Annie yang terdengar oleh Jean. Jeanpun tertawa renyah meskipun ia juga merasa terhina karena ejekan tersebut.

"Hush, Annie! Kamu jangan begitu", ucap Christa yang sedang asyiknya memegang kendali remote. "Bagaimana dengan Sasha?"

"Aku akan terus mencarinya tenang saja", jawab Jean. "Kalian nikmati saja liburan kalian, kalian juga batalkan Travel kalian saja", ujar Jean. Jean yang membawa tas ranselnya pergi mengambil sepatunya. Mereka mengikuti Jean yang sedang memasang sepatunya.

"Kami sudah menghubungi ayah kami. Katanya ia sedang menuju ke sini", ujar Christa berdiri memerhatikan Jean yang memasang sepatunya. Jean lantas tertegun.

Bagaimana ini?

Jean dengan tenang berujar, "Oh, ya. Bolehkah aku meminta nomernya?", pinta Jean.

"Ini", Christa memberikan kartu nama _Daddynya_ itu kepada Jean.

"Oke, aku akan menghubunginya. Nanti aku jemput dia. Aku dan ayah kalian akan mencari Sasha serta membawa polisi local. Kalian tenang saja", kata Jean yang segera berdiri dari memasang sepatunya. "Aku pergi dulu", salam Jean meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu, Jean yang belum masuk mobil mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya dan menghubungi Mr. Smith tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Iya, halo. Ini dengan siapa?", ujar Irwin yang tengah menunggu pesawatnya menuju ke Paris.

"Mr. Smith saya Jean Kirstein. Saya temannya Sasha dulu waktu masih umur 10 tahun."

"Oh, ya? Anda teman anak saya? Saya khawatir, apakah anda menemukannya?"

"Sejauh ini belum, Pak. Tapi sekarang saya menghubungi polisi di Paris, mereka akan membantu mencari putri bapak. Bapak tenang saja", ujar Jean yang sebelumnya memang menghubungi pamannya yang menjadi kepala polisi di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan Nak sendiri?"

"Saya akan mencarinya sendirian, bapak cari saja dengan polisi, kebetulan paman saya adalah kepala polisi di kota ini", jelas Jean.

"Hmmmm….", Irwin mendesah. "Oke nak, bolehkah saya minta nomer pamanmu itu?"

"Ya, saya kirimkan nanti"

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak saya yang lain?"

"Mereka saya suruh pergi ke perkebunan anggur punya ayah saya", kata Jean. "Bapak juga bisa mengunjungi mereka, kok"

"Baiklah, saya percaya denganmu. Senang bisa mengetahui anda adalah teman baik anak saya, Sasha"

"Iya pak", balas Jean segera Irwin menutup teleponnya.

Jean masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah ada Sheila, Mina dan Thomas.

"Kita berangkat"

**Yeah, di umur 10 tahun, awalnya Jean bertemu Sasha. Awalnya Jean dan Sasha bermusuhan, karena sifat Jean yang nyebelin dan Sasha yang juga nyebelin. Tapi waktu itu, saat Jean dan Sasha dihukum karena suatu masalah, mereka dihukum dengan diasingkan dari perkemahan. Karena kesambet apa mereka berdua pun berteman, dan juga semakin dekat menjadi sahabat. Jean selama ini hanya menganggap Sasha adalah adik perempuannya, yang tanpa dia sadari ternyata Sasha punya hati kepadanya…**

* * *

Sasha dengan memakai baju hipsternya, pergi dari rumah Sheila. Kebetulan Mommy Sheila sedang pergi juga bibi tidak sadar bahwa "Sheila" pergi dari rumah. Sasha pergi menuju pantai yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Wow, indah banget! Kalo begini sih gue betah, gumamnya terkagum-kagum

Sasha pun duduk di sebuah bar. Dengan memesan 3 kentang goring dengan air kelapa, iapun menikmati pantai yang saat itu ombaknya lagi besar, cocok untuk surfer. Dilihatnya kumpulan pemuda yang bermain papan selancar ini. Dengan lihainya, mereka bisa meliuk-liuk dengan papan selancarnya dengan ombak. Ditambah lagi badan yang kekar-kekar, kulit cokelat yang terawatt, serta ketampanan yang luar biasa, membuat gadis-gadis pasti naksir pada mereka semua, tanpa kecuali Sasha. Gile! Ganteng-ganteng semua cowoknya! Gue cari satu ah, siapa tahu gue bisa move-on gitu dari si muka kuda, pikirnya

Namun, ada seseorang pemuda di tengah kelompok itu terlihat tidak asing oleh Sasha. Ia memang tidak terlalu tampan, malah aneh dengan kepala plontos ala _Boboho_ ini. Pemuda itu sedang menuju ke bar tempat Sasha berada. Aku kenal, tapi siapa?

"Air kelapa satu", katanya pada pelayan yang tengah mengurusi pelanggannya itu. Tidak mungkin, ini adalah…

Connie Springer!

Siapa Connie Springer? Mengapa sebenarnya mereka, Sasah dan Sheila kembar, tapi mereka berpisah? dan mengapa Petra sendiri tidak tahu menahu soal ini? Siapakah ayah Sasha sebenarnya? Semuanya terkuak di chapter selanjutnya.

Author says :

Yeay, kelar! capek, satu hari ini habisin chapter 2, chapter 3 gajanji besok, tapi paling lambat hari Minggu. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan, juga jangan lupa reviewnya, supaya tahu apa kesalahannya. ^.^ Bye~


	3. Chapter 3 : Sasha dan Sheila

Chapter 3 : Sasha dan Sheila

"Connie Springer?", Tanya Sasha kepada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Aku Sasha Braus, kau masih ingat?"

Pemuda itu menghiraukan Sasha. Ia tengah asyik menikmati air kelapanya. Sasha hanya terdiam karena Connie yang ia kenal tidak bersikap seperti ini.

"Sombong", ketus Sasha saat pemuda itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Sombong? Bukannya kamu ya, yang sombong?", balas Connie yang membuat Sasha bingung.

_Aku sombong?_

"Ya, selama ini aku menyapamu, tapi kamu pura-pura gak kenal. Sebenarnya kamu yang sombong", ketusnya segera menghabiskan minumannya.

"A-aku…"

"Gak perlu dijelasin lagi", kata Connie seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sashapun mengejarnya sampai ke sebuah paying yang ditancapkan dengan tikar merah di bawahnya, diikuti dengan papan selancar Connie yang terbaring di tikar itu.

"Connie, aku bisa jelasin", seru Sasha mencoba menjelaskan semuanya kepada Connie.

"Gak perlu deh, Sasha. Aku gak peduli, sama seperti kamu gak peduli dengan aku selama ini"

"Yang kamu lihat selama ini, di sini, bukan aku. Tapi Sheila", jelas Sasha kepada Connie yang tengah mengambil papan selancarnya.

"Aku buktikan. Kamu nyadar gak, aku bertambah tinggi? Aku juga punya bukti", ujar Sasha tengah menunjukkan bekas luka melepuh yang tak pernah hilang di lengannya kepada Connie. Connie lantas terkejut.

"Jadi, yang selama ini bukan kamu? Kamu Sasha beneran?", kata Connie yang masih terkejut.

"Ya, dan aku tahu, kamu Connie Springer, teman satu panti asuhan", jelas Sasha yang memang mengetahui sesosok Connie ini.

"Tapi bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?", Tanya Connie kebingungan. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau Sasha punya kembaran. Sashapun menceritakan semua yang ia alami kepada Connie.

**Sasha dan Connie memang besar di panti asuhan di Los Angeles. Sasha dan Connie memang teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Luka yang dialami Sasha sendiri akibat dari Connie yang tidak tidak sengaja menyiramkan air panas yang mengenai lengan Sasha yang masih berumur 8 tahun. Sasha dan Connie, mereka berdua memang kadang baik-baik, kadang berantem, kadang ngambek-ngambekan, kadang mereka berdua melakukan hal yang konyol. Sasha yang konyol dan Connie yang bisa bertingkah konyol juga adalah sahabatan sejak mereka masih ingusan istilahnya. Tidak pernah tahu kalau sejak 12 tahun, Connie mulai mengenal cinta, ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Sasha.**

**Namun semuanya berubah saat Sasha bertemu dengan ayah angkatnya, Irwin. Saat itu sedang hujan di musim panas. Dengan Irwin yang memakai mantel karena hujan, ia memberikan kepada Sasha. Connie yang melihat kesal pergi ke sebuah ruangan kecil tempat biasanya mereka berdua bersembunyi.**

**"Aku kesal kamu udah dapat orangtua baru, mungkin akan punya saudara baru dan teman baru", kesal Connie yang sedang duduk di pojokan ruangan itu.**

**"Setidaknya aku akan mengunjungi, Connie", ujar Sasha yang duduk di sebelah Connie**

**"Aku bakalan kangen kamu, kentang", ujar Connie dengan bintik kuning kehijauan menatap mata Sasha.**

**"Aku juga bakalan denganmu, botak", ujar Sasha yang senang sekaligus sedih meninggalkan panti asuhan ini.**

**Sejak itulah terakhir kali Sasha bertemu dengan Connie. Sebelumnya 1 tahun kemudian Sasha sempat mengunjungi panti asuhan untuk bertemu Connie. Tapi ternyata Connie juga sudah di angkat keluarga lain. Sasha pun tidak mengetahui di mana Connie sekarang. Tidak ada komunikasi lagi di antara mereka…**

"Wah! Jadi kamu masih punya keluarga kandung?", Tanya Connie yang terduduk bersama Sasha di bar.

"Ya, dan aku masih gak percaya", balas Sasha yang tengah memakan kentang rebus yang ia pesan tadi.

"Tapi kenapa kamu ada di panti asuhan? Seharusnya kamu ada di rumah keluarga kandungmu sendiri?", Tanya Connie penasaran.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih gak tahu", jawab Sasha yang tengah mengunyah kentang rebusnya dengan rakus. Connie yang dari kecil bersamanya memaklumi Sasha yang memang rakus.

"Kamu harus menanyai Ibumu", usul Connie yang sedang menikmati Banana Splitnya.

"Sebaiknya tidak", tolak Sasha sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku mau di sini dulu. Menikmati tempat ini. Aku sangat suka tempat ini. Kalau aku kembali ke Paris, aku tak sanggup. Aku malah jadi pembawa sial bagi saudariku", jelas Sasha.

"Jadi kau sementara tinggal di sini?"

"Yeah, setidaknya 1 minggu", ujar Sasha.

"Berarti, setidaknya kita bisa hang out?"

"_Sound great_! Kapan nih?"

"Bagaimana sekarang?" usul Connie bersemangat.

"Hmmm… sepertinya gak bisa deh. Aku harus pulang. Lagipula tadi aku gak pamit sama ibuku. Nanti aku diculik lagi", katanya setengah bercanda.

"Oke deh, tapi besok ya, di pantai ini. Bisa?", Tanya Connie.

"Bisa", jawab Sasha. "Sampai jumpa besok ya", salam Sasha beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sampai jumpa", balas Connie tersenyum melambaikan tangannya kapada Sasha. _Ah, Sasha. Kamu tambah cantik saja_, ujar Connie dalam hati.

* * *

Sheila, Thomas, Mina, dan Jean tiba di bandara di California. Hari sudah gelap. Mereka mengambil bagasi mereka.

"Shel, kita ke rumahku kan?", Tanya Jean kepada Sheila yang sedang menunggu kopernya.

"Errr…. Sebenarnya tidak", jawab Sheila gugup.

"What? Mengapa?", Tanya Jean kaget.

"Karena pertama, aku gak mau ibuku liat. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia dulu. Kedua, aku mau mencari bukti, bahwa aku dan Sasha kembar", jelas Sheila sambil menemukan kopernya dan mengambilnya.

"Apa? Aku di sini Cuma mau menukarkan kalian berdua. Kok aku malah ikutan hal ini sih?", protes Jean mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hoi! Kami duluan yaa", seru Mina dan Thomas kepada Sheila dan Jean melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, sampai jumpa", balas Sheila membalas lambaian tangan Mina dan Thomas. "Ya, setelah itu baru aku izinkan kalian berdua pulang", ujar Sheila kepada Jean berjalan menuju pintu depan bandara.

"Yaudah. Jadi bagaimana rencana kita, bos?", Tanya Jean mengubah suaranya layaknya bawahan meminta perintah kepada atasan.

"Pertama, kita bertemu dengan Sasha. Kita jelasin semuanya kepadanya. Kedua kita menuju ke beberapa tempat, nanti aku kasih tahu di mana tempatnya. Ketiga kita langsung jelasin semua ini kepada Mommy", jelas Sheila saat mereka berdua sudah di depan pintu bandara.

"Ok, bos", Jean lalu melambaikan tangannya memanggil taksi. "Taksi!". Sebuah taksi meluncur kea rah mereka berdua.

"Hotel California ya", pinta Sheila ke supir taksi

* * *

Sasha terbangun dari tidur. Ia dibangunkan Petra.

"Sheila! Bangun! Sudah pagi", seru Petra menguncang badan Sasha yang masih tertidur.

"Apa sih, Mikasa?", keluh Sasha yang masih sentengah tertidur.

"Mikasa? Siapa Mikasa?", Tanya Petra sambil menarik selimut Sasha supaya Sasha beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eh? I-itu te-man aku, Mom", jawab Sasha tergagap yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Teman? Mommy rasa Mommy gak pernah kenal anak itu deh", curiga Petra.

"Itu teman….", sejenak Sasha berpikir. _Aku bilang siapa ya?_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Oh! Dia teman penaku, Mom. Kami selalu berkirim email", karang Sasha.

"Yaudah, kamu mandi dulu. Ini sudah jam 10 pagi. Kamu gak biasa lho, bangun jam segini", perintah Petra yang terduduk di kursi di meja kaca besar milik Sheila.

"Ya, Mommy", ujar Sasha berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan males-malesan.

"Aneh. Aku gak pernah kenal sama Mikasa, dan dia gak pernah punya teman pena", gumam Petra curiga kepada anaknya.

Seperti yang ia rencanakan kemarin, Sasha pergi ke pantai dengan izin Petra, ibunya. Dengan baju kaos dan celana pendek, ia pergi ke tempat bar yang ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Ia menunggu Connie di sana.

"Sasha!", seru Connie melambaikan tangan yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman surfernya. Mereka membawa papan mereka masing-masing.

"Hey Connie", balas Sasha melambaikan tangan kepada Connie. Connie pun mampir ke tempat Sasha.

"Kau sedang ngapain?", Tanya Sasha terduduk di kursi bar.

"Aku mau _surfing_ bareng teman. Kau mau ikut?", ajak Connie dengan celana hitam bertelanjang dada.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku ngeliatin aja deh", tolak Sasha sambil menggelengkan tangannya.

"Setidaknya gabung dengan kami", ajaknya lagi.

"Ok, tapi _no for surfing_ ya", kata Sasha. Mereka berdua pergi menuju kelompok surfer tersebut.

"Hey Connie! Gebetan baru ya?", goda seorang pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat dan berkulit tanned, pria idaman menurut Sasha.

"Err… bukan", bantah Connie tersipu malu. _Tapi calon pacar sih_, gumamnya dalam hati. Sementara Sasha terlihat biasa saja.

"Semuanya perkenalkan ini Sasha Braus, teman dekatku dari kecil", kata Connie memperkenalkan Sasha kepada temannya.

"Hai Sasha!", sapa mereka, teman Connie serentak.

"Hai", balas Sasha singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Mereka, para pemuda asyik bermain _surf_, sementara Sasha dan sekelompok cewek, yaitu pacar-pacar mereka hanya mengobrol sambil duduk-duduk di pinggir pantai menyaksikan permainan _surf_ Connie dkk.

Sampai siang yang sangat terik, mereka tetap bermain surf. Saat itu, Connie dkk berlari kea rah Sasha dan gadis-gadis lainnya. Sepertinya mereka mau bertindak usil.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanya Sasha saat Connie menarik tangannya. Meski dilawan, Connie yang meskipun lebih pendek dari Sasha, tapi ia jauh lebih kuat dari membawa Sasha ke tepi pantai.

"Hey! Apa kau berniat menceburkanku?", Tanya Sasha sambil melawan tarikan Connie.

"JANGAN! JANGAN DICEBURIN!", seru Sasha yang memperkuat perlawanannya itu. Connie menjadi kewalahan karenanya.

"Woi! Bantuin", ujar Connie kepada teman-temannya. Teman-temannya ini membantu Connie menarik Sasha.

"Sialan kalian!", kata Sasha yang dilempar mereka ke pantai. Ia basah kuyup karena itu.

"Awas kamu!", ancam Sasha beranjak mengejar Connie. Connie yang tidak sempat lari terdorong oleh Sasha jatuh bersama dengan Sasha yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka terjatuh dengan Sasha menimpa badan Connie.

"Hahahahahaha….", mereka tertawa riang, seperti jaman kecil mereka dulu.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang", Tanya Connie tengah mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk di sebuah gazebo bersama Sasha. Kebetulan di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, sementara yang lain malah asyik dengan kegiatan sendiri.

"Yap. Bisa dibilang ini _one of the best summer_ deh", ujar Sasha yang juga mengeringkan badannya karena basah.

"Hmmm…. Setelah ini, kita jalan-jalan yuk. Kita berdua aja", ajak Connie yang sedang menggunakan kaos hitam miliknya.

"Kita naik mobilku saja", lanjutnya.

"Hmmm…. Boleh! Tapi kau yang mengantarku pulang ya. Aku juga nanti malam ada acara dengan Mommy", sahut Sasha. "Grrrr…. Coba kau tidak menceburkanku. Sekarang aku basah kan. Dan juga aku gak bawa baju ganti", keluh Sasha menatap kesal kepada Connie.

"Hehehe… maaf lah", Connie memohon maaf kepada Sasha.

Sasha mendengus kesal, "Terserahlah".

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke mobil Connie yang terparkir. Dengan mobil biru Mercedes-Benz 190SL convertible miliknya, mereka mengitari California. Mereja melewati tempat seperti Hollywood, kebetulan artis bertebaran di sana. Sambil mengitari Hollywood, mereka bertukar cerita tentang kejadian selama ini mereka alami. Sasha bercerita tentang keluarga angkatnya, Irwin, Christa, Mikasa, dan Annie. Sementara Connie juga menceritakan hidupnya setelah keluar dari panti asuhan. Ia rupanya seorang anak angkat dari pemilik perusahaan minyak terbesar di Amerika. Ia dan ibu angkatnya tinggal di California, sementara ayahnya jarang pulang ke rumah sangking sibuknya dengan perusahaan.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko kecil. Ya, sejenis café. "Sepertinya kau lapar", goda Connie melihat Sasha gelisah.

"Ayo turun. Kita makan di sini", kata Connie yang turun duluan membukakan pintu Sasha.

"Silahkan, _princess_", ujar Connie berpura-pura menjadi pelayan Sasha.

"Iya, _thank you_ Mr. Springer", ujar Sasha tersenyum kepada Connie. Senyuman Sasha tertular oleh Connie. Mereka pun duduk di meja seperti bar, lalu seorang pelayan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Aku sering ke sini. Soalnya di sini es krimnya enak. Kau harus mencobanya", Connie pun mempromosikan café tersebut kepada Sasha.

"Silahkan dilihat menunya", ujar pelayan kepada Sasha. Sasha terdiam memikirkan apa yang ingin dipesannya. Yang pasti banyak.

Singkatnya mereka sedang memakan es krim mereka masing-masing. Karena sudah sore, Connie pun mengantarkan Sasha ke rumahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai", ujar Connie kepada Sasha yang sedang tertidur lelap karena kecapekan. _You sleep like an angel, Sasha_, gumam Connie dalam hati.

"Hah? Udah sampai?", Tanya Sasha yang setengah sadar.

"Iya sudah sampai", kata Connie.

"Hoam… kalau begitu terima kasih tumpangannya…", Sasha membuka pintu dicegat oleh Connie.

"Tunggu dulu, aku mau ngomong sesuatu", tahan Connie.

"Yaudah, kau mau ngomong apa?", Sasha pun membiarkan Connie berbicara kepadanya.

"Errr….. sebenarnya a-aku suka kamu", kata Connie kepada Sasha malu.

"Aku juga suka kamu kok", balas Sasha tersenyum riang.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku suka kamu, kamu adalah adik lelaki terbaik deh", kata Sasha polos.

_Adik? Jadi selama ini aku dianggap adik?,_ katanya dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya Sasha, aku suka kamu… ya lebih dari itu", jelas Connie mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sasha kalau ia memang suka sebagai pacar.

"Maksudmu?", Tanya Sasha yang tidak mengerti perkataan Connie. _Sasha, mengapa kamu gak ngerti-ngerti juga sih_, kesalnya dalam hati. Namun Connie juga harus sabar menghadapi Sasha.

"Maksudku…. Aku cinta kamu, Sasha!", Connie pun mengaku kepada Sasha. "Aku dari dulu, dari kita yang masih ingusan itu, memang cinta sama kamu. Bukan seperti saudara, tapi lebih dari itu", Connie meluapkan isi hatinya yang selama ini terus ia pendam kepada Sasha. Ia pun memegang tangan Sasha yang lembut itu memohon untuk merespon perkataannya. Sementara itu Sasha hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Semula Sasha ingin tertawa karena hal ini, tapi dilihat sepasang mata kuning kehijauan milik Connie menatap serius ke Sasha, dan juga berharap. Sasha pun hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Connie, maafkan aku. Aku selama ini tidak tahu perasaanmu kepadaku. Dan maafkan aku juga, aku gak bisa menerima cintamu. Selama ini aku hanya menganggap kamu sebagai saudara laki-laki. Tidak lebih dari itu Connie…".

Connie terdiam, kecewa juga karena cintanya ditolak oleh Sasha. Selama ini ia terus memikirkan Sasha, tak tahu mengapa ia selalu cinta terhadap Sasha meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun perasaan ini ia pendam. Tapi nasib, cintanya ditolak mentah oleh Sasha.

"Setidaknya kita masih berteman kan?", Tanya Sasha kembali. Ia tak mau karena hal ini pertemanan mereka berdua terpecah.

"Maafkan aku, Connie…", sesal Sasha menatap penyesalan ke Connie. Hari sudah gelap, seharusnya Sasha masuk rumah bersiap ke acara Mommy-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga gak bisa paksa kamu kok. Makasih ya atas pengakuannya", ujar Connie meskipun masih terpancar raut kekecewaan.

"Iya, kamu juga, makasih atas semuanya", Sashapun memeluk tubuh Connie dengan erat. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Connie".

"Sampai jumpa lagi", balas Connie tersenyum kepada Sasha yang sudah diluar mobil.

"Bye", Sasha melambaikan tangan ke Connie. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_Sasha. Meskipun aku kecewa kamu menolakku, setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku_, ujar Connie dalam hati.

* * *

Sekarang Sasha, dengan _white dress_ sedikit di atas lutut, rambut yang diikat _French braid_ ke samping, sepatu _black wedges_, tas yang senada dengan sepatunya dan berdandan tebal bersama Petra pergi ke acara pesta tahunan kantor Petra di Hotel California. Petra yang sedang sibuk dengan Clientnya yang menghadiri dan juga teman kerjanya tidak memperdulikan Sasha. Lagipula biasanya Sasha akan berbaur sendiri, pikirnya.

Sasha malah asyik dengan makanannya, tidak memikirkan Petra dan pesta ini sama sekali. Saat ia memakan Lobster yang kelima, ia ditarik tangannya oleh seseorang dari belakang. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Sasha melihat sesosok pria yang berlari menghindari Sasha. _Siapa dia?_, tanyanya dalam hati penasaran. Karena penasaran, ia pun mengejar pemuda itu. Ia mengejar sampai ke pintu utama hotel tersebut.

Saat di pintu utama, pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan Sasha. _Di mana dia?_

Saat itu ada yang membekapnya dari belakang. Karena tak ada yang melihat, dan juga sepi, ia pun ditarik sampai ke parkiran sebuah mobil.

"Apa-apaan sih", Sasha memberontak melawan bekapan pemuda itu. Saat berhasil, dilihat wajah pemuda itu yang daritadi tak sempat dilihatnya. Mata Sasha terbelalak kaget.

"Jean! Kenapa lu bisa sampai di sini?", Tanya Sasha terkaget melihat pemuda jangkung yang sedang memakai baju polo warna putih dengan jeans panjang, terlihat tampan ^.^

"Ceritanya panjang", kata Jean. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis dengan jaket jeans dengan tanktop putih di dalamnya dan juga celana legging hitam dan sepatu sneakers di pakainya. Gadis ini lebih pendek dibanding Sasha, tapi mirip dengan rambut cokelat dan mata cokelat milik Sasha. Bahkan struktur wajah 100% sama dengan wajah Sasha.

"Hai, namaku Sheila", gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya kepada Sasha.

"Jadi kamu namanya Sheila?", Tanya Sasha tidak mempercayai gadis yang di depannya ini adalah kembarannya sendiri.

"Ayo masuk ke mobil dulu", kata Sheila sopan. Sheila mengajak Sasha duduk di bangku depan, sementara Jean duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Sheila pun menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya dan Sasha. Bahkan Sasha syok, tidak menyangka bahwa ia masih mempunyai keluarga kandung.

"Jadi, kita sepenuhnya saudara kembar?", Tanya Sasha.

"Belum tentu. Masih banyak misteri yang kita harus pecahkan", kata Sheila seolah ia adalah detektif.

"Jadi sekarang, apa misi selanjutnya, bos?", Tanya Jean yang tidak tahu mengapa patuh kepada tuan bos alias Sheila ini.

"Barang bukti belum lengkap. Ada 3 barang bukti yang bisa menyatakan kita kembar. Pertama aku mendapati surat ini di bawah tempat tidur Mommy. Surat ini tidak pernah dibuka, jadi bahkan Mommy tidak menyadari surat itu. Isinya adalah tentang kita berdua, aku dan Sasha. Yang menulisnya adalah ayahku…", cerita Sheila panjang lebar.

"Yang kedua, aku mendapati foto kita berdua waktu baru lahir. Aku pasti mengenali foto bayiku, tapi aku tidak tahu, aku melihat foto yang disebelahku sangat mirip. Disitu juga tertulis namaku, Sheila, tapi bukan dengan nama keluarga ibuku, tapi Braus, nama keluarga ayah kita. Dan juga Sasha Braus. Dari situ aku mencari semua informasi tentangmu Sasha…", ceritanya lagi.

"Dan aku belum melihat wajah ayahku. Jadi aku pernah lihat sebuah foto di meja kerja ibuku. Dan aku tidak sempat melihat lama, dan juga lupa wajahnya", kata Sheila.

"Jadi?", Jean bertanya kepada Sheila.

"Jadi, kita pergi ke rumahku, Sasha akan diam-diam ambil foto itu, lalu aku akan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya", kata Sheila.

Sasha pun protes, "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Aku percaya padamu kok. Jadi rencana ini kamu yang megang, oke?", bujuk Sheila kepada Sasha.

"Ok, aku akan melakukannya", ujar Sasha dengan terpaksa.

Mereka pun melaju ke rumahnya Sheila. Sesampainya di rumah Sheila, Sasha pun keluar dari mobil. Tapi sebelumnya ia dipeluk oleh Sheila.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasha", Sheila memeluk sangat erat Sasha seperti ia memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

"Senang juga, tapi sebaiknya kamu melepaskanku dulu", jawab Sasha berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sheila.

"Oh, maaf", Sheila pun melepaskan pelukannya tersebut. "Dari dulu aku ingin punya saudara kandung sendiri", kata Sheila menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa", sekarang Sasha berbalik memeluk Sheila. "Aku gak pernah nyangka punya saudara kembar. Ini seperti mimpi menjadi nyata, iya kan?", kata Sasha riang. "Iya", balas Sheila. Sasha melepaskan pelukannya dan keluar dari mobil. Tapi sebelum ia masuk dalam rumah, ia dicegat oleh Jean.

"Sasha?", kata Jean yang memegang tangan Sasha.

"Iya?", Tanya Sasha.

Jean memutar bola matanya, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melindungimu kemarin…", katanya penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Jean", kata Sasha kemudian tersenyum pada Jean. "Lagipula aku baik-baik saja kan?"

Jean tertegun, "I-iya", ia pun melepaskan genggaman Sasha lalu terdiam di depan pintu melihat Sasha yang sudah masuk dalam rumahnya. _Selama ini aku tidak pernah membalas budinya_, gumamnya.

**"Sasha tolong!", seru Jean yang sudah jauh dari daratan. Dia di tengah danau. Kenapa bisa?**

**Ia dibully oleh teman Secampnya waktu itu. Temannya usil membawanya yang sedang tertidur di kasur beserta kasurnya juga lalu dihanyutkan di danau. Kebetulan pagi itu hanya Sasha lewat danau. Jadi Jean minta bantuan kepada Sasha.**

**"Jean?", Tanya Sasha bingung. "Kenapa lu bisa sampai situ?"**

**"Gue dikerjain sama teman gue. Sialan man ague ga jago berenang lagi", keluhnya yang sedang di tengah kasurnya tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Cepat! Panggil bantuan"**

**Sasha berpikir.****_ Kalau aku minta bantuan, dari sini ke kamp utama memakan waktu 15 menit jalan kaki_****. ****_Pasti Jean akan menunggu lama_****, pikirnya.**

**"Ayo! Keburu aku tenggelam. Kasur ini tak bisa bertahan lama", kata Jean yang sedang menunjukkan kasurnya yang sudah mulai tenggelam, kasurnya yang tipis tidak dapat menahan berat Jean ini.**

**"Baik, tunggu ya!", seru Sasha berlari cepat menuju kamp utama. ****_Ya berlari, aku harus berlari. Nyawa Jean ada di tanganku_****, gumamnya.**

**Butuh waktu sekitar 7 menit berlari ke kamp utama. Ia mengetuk pintu petugas kamp di sana. Tapi sia-sia, tidak ada respon dari petugas kamp. Sepertinya ia tidak di dalam kampnya. Dan di sana juga sangat sepi. Sasha pun berpikir ke mana mereka semuanya. ****_Oh, ya! Mereka pasti sedang di lapangan. Untuk ke lapangan butuh waktu 20 menit. Pasti juga tak akan sempat. Aku harus menolongnya sendiri,_**** pikirnya.**

**Sasha yang sudah kecapekan berlari kencang ke arah danau dan butuh 7 menit juga untuk sampai ke sana. Saat sampai, ia melihat Jean yang sudah kelelap dalam air danau yang dingin. Karena tanpa persiapan, Jean yang sebenarnya bisa sedikit berenang malah tenggelam tidak sanggup lagi.**

**"Tolong!", katanya melambaikan tangan, lalu masuk ke dalam air. Sasha pun panic. ****_Gimana ini?_**

**Kebetulan sebuah Canoe terdampar di pinggir danau. ****_Yah, mau gimana lagi. Aku memang harus menyelamatkan Jean_****, gumamnya.**

**Dengan cekatan, ia membawa Canoe itu ke air lalu menaikinya. Ia juga dengan cekatan mengayuh Canoenhya menuju ke arah Jean.**

**"Jean! Bertahanlah!", katanya. Sesampainya Sasha meraih tangan Jean membantu naik ke atas Canoe tersebut. Tapi karena kurang keseimbangan, Canoe Sasha terbalik dan Sasha akhirnya tercebur ke danau. Sasha pun sama dengan Jean, kurang pandai berenang. Sakarang, mereka berdua tenggelam.**

**"Sasha!", kata Jean yang sudah lemas tenggelam ke dalam air. Tapi ditahan Sasha, meskipun Sasha juga terlelap dalam air. Mereka berdua sudah banyak terminum air danau.**

**"Bertahanlah!" seru Sasha yang sedang meraih canoe yang terhanyut menjauh darinya. Sasha berusaha meraih meskipun dia sendiri sudah tenggelam dan sedang menahan Jean yang sudah pingsan. Akhirnya ia pun meraih canoenya yang terbalik. Ia lalu memegang canoenya juga memegang Jean. Lalu dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia mengayuh menggunakan kakinya untuk sampa di pinggir danau.**

**"Kita H-hampir sampai", katanya yang memang sangat kecapekan mengayuh sambil terus berpegang erat kepada Jean. Dinginnya air danau di pagi hari, membuat Sasha tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Tapi ia terus mengayuh meskipun kekuatannya sudah habis. Mereka sudah sampai di pinggir danau. Jean dibiarkan tergeletak pingsan sementara Sasha yang kecapekan, kedinginan, dan kelaparan akhirnya pingsan di sebelah Jean.**

**"Apa yang terjadi?", Tanya Jean saat terbangu dari pingsannya. Dilihat teman baiknya, Marco Bolt, berada di sampingnya.**

**"Kau pingsan tadi. Untung kami menemukan kalian berdua", katanya Marco yang sedang duduk di kursi menunggu bangunnya Jean.**

**"Dimana Sasha?", tanyanya cemas.**

**"Sasha baik-baik saja, meskipun dia juga banyak menelan air, ia juga menyelamatkanmu. Untung ada dia, kamu selamat kan, Jean", katanya tersenyum ke Jean. **

**"Aku mau menemuinya", katanya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Marco pun mencegat Jean, tapi Jean melawan kabur dari kamarnya.**

**Ia pun mencari kamar Sasha yang kebetulan dekat dengan kamarnya. Dilihat dikamarnya, Sasha terbaring lemas di sebelahnya sudah ada Christa dan Annie. Sementara Mikasa sedang pergi mengambil makanan untuk Sasha.**

**"Sasha!", seru Jean.**

**"Eitt….. mau apa kau, Jean?", kata Annie menghalangi Jean dari Sasha.**

**"Aku mau melihatnya sebentar", kata Jean berusaha melihat Sasha yang dihalangi oleh Annie.**

**"Annie! Tidak apa-apa", kata Sasha yang terbangun dari tidurnya.**

**"Sasha! Kau tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Christa cemas.**

**"Aku tidak apa-apa, Christa", katanya dengan suara lemah. "Bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku dan Jean berdua?", pinta Sasha.**

**Christa pun mengangguk, "Oke kalau itu maumu", katanya smabil menarik lengan Annie. "Ayo Annie".**

**"Awas kau!", kata Annie ke Jean sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Jeanpun duduk di kursi sebelah Sasha. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"**

**"Aku merasa tidak baik. Daritadi aku ingin sekali makan kentang", katanya.**

**Jean pun mengacak rambut Sasha yang basah, "Ih, baru bangun udah mikir makanan lu", kata Jean gemas.**

**"Biarin dong, gue memang lapar daritadi", ujar Sasha sambil menjulurkan lidah ke Jean. Jean hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sasha.**

**"Maafkan aku Sasha", kata Jean tertunduk menyesal.**

**"Seharusnya aku yang menolongmu. Malah kamu yang menolongku", kata Jean malu.**

**"Tidak apa-apa", kata Sasha. "Setidaknya kamu selamat kan? Aku juga baik-baik saja kok", katanya kepada Jean tersenyum riang.**

_Sasha? Mengapa selama ini aku tak pernah menolongmu? Hanya kamu yang selalu menolongku,_ gumamnya setelah bernostalgia masa lalunya dengan Sasha. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

20 menit kemudian, Sasha keluar dari rumah membawa sebuah foto using. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir jauh dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Jadi?", Tanya Sheila penasaran.

"Apa ini fotonya, Sheila?", Tanya Sasha memberikan foto tersebut kepada Sheila. Sheila pun memicingkan matanya melihat foto seorang pria yang duduk bersama Petra. Pria tersebut tidak punya ekspresi sama sekali. Sheila berpikir sejenak.

"Ya! Ini fotonya!", seru Sheila bersemangat.

"Boleh kulihat fotonya?", Tanya Jean.

Sheila pun memberikan foto tersebut kepada Jean. "Ini"

Jean melihat foto tersebut. _Pria ini kelihatan tidak asing_, gumamnya. Ia teringat. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ini….", ujarnya. "…..Rivaille-sensei?"

Siapakah Rivaille? Apa kasus ini terkuak? Tunggu selanjutnya ^.^

Author says :

Update! Akhirnya bisa sempat mengupdate fanfict ini. Sorry ya, baru keluarin sekarang. Karena authornya lagi sibuk nih. Banyak ulangan, banyak pr, lagi sakit-sakitan juga. Tapi ini sudah update kok. Sekarang sudah di buat chapter 4 nya. Tunggu paling lambat besok ya ;) Arigatou….

Oh, ya. Bisa dong ya, direview atau difav Fanficnya? J


	4. Chapter 4 : Kembar

Desclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin punyanya Hajime Isayama, Fanfict ini hanya sekadar menghibur saja. Juga terinpirasi dari novel 4 musimnya seorang novelis Indonesia, Ilanna Tan yang juga punya hak.

Warn : AU, Nggak baku, dan absurd

( Sorry, baru buat, di chapter sebelumnya juga tidak ada, tapi sama dengan diatas :) )

Chapter 4 : Kembar

"Revaille? Jadi kau mengenalnya?", Tanya Sheila penasaran karena Jean mengetahui ayahnya tersebut.

"Ya, aku dan saudara tirinya, Mikasa, satu sekolah dulunya. Dia pernah mengajar di sekolah kami menjadi guru honorer", kata Jean yang masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Apakah lu tau dia di mana sekarang?", Tanya Sasha yang sekarang duduk di kursi depan mobil bersama Jean.

"Setahu aku dia menghilang pas hari kelulusan", Jelas Jean.

"Hmmm…. Kita gimana sekarang, Sheila?", Tanya Sasha menoleh ke belakang melihat Sheila yang duduk dengan rapi di belakang.

"Saatnya wawancara!", seru Sheila tampak bersemangat. "Aku tahu siapa orang yang tahu dibalik misteri ini", ujar Sheila.

"Siapa?", Tanya Sasha dan Jean serempak, kemudian saling menatap, dan saling cekikikan karena kompak bicaranya.

"Dia adalah teman baik ibuku, dia seorang dokter internasional yang terkenal pula, dan dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Soalnya dia pemilik rumah sakit dimana… bisa dibilang kita lahir, Sasha…"

"Siapa namanya?", Tanya Sasha.

"Dr. Auruo Bassard", katanya.

"Dr. Aurou? Aku tahu dia siapa", ujar Jean. Memang Dr. Aurou terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Mungkin banyak yang berobat di tempatnya. Termasuk ayah Jean, yang juga terkena diabetes berobat di rumah sakit miliknya.

"Iya aku tahu itu sekian lama aku mengumpulkan informasi", ucap Sheila.

Sasha pun berucap, "Jadi kapan kita bisa mewawancarainya? Kalau sekarang gak mungkin. Aku harus menemui Mommymu. Aku yang jadi kamu juga pasti dicari-cari oleh Mommy"

"Ya, Mommy _overprotective_…", ketus Sheila.

"Menurutku dia bukan _overprotective_", tanggap Sasha. "Menurutku, beliau terlalu sayang sama anak satu-satunya, walaupun bukan satu-satunya ini. Aku tahu itu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan belaian kasih seorang ibu. Kamu harus syukuri itu", nasehat Sasha.

"Weee…. Tumben lu bijak", tukas Jean yang sedang menyetir mobil tersebut. Mereka berjalan menyusuri rumah-rumah mewah.

"Yeee… memang gue bijak, elunya aja gak tahu", ujar Sasha.

"Yang gue tahu elu itu makan kentang terus", canda Jean sambil mengacak rambut Sasha.

"Alah, elu muka kuda, diam deh", kata Sasha menghindari tangan Jean sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Lu payah!"

"Mr. Horse", mereka saling mengejek yang memang kebiasaan mereka sejak dulu. Mulai blablabla…

"Ehem!", Sheila pun berdeham yang membuat mereka terdiam sejenak. Sasha menoleh ke belakang sementara Jean secara refleks melihat dari kaca spion.

"Apa aku harus menjadi _'Kambing Congek'_ disini?", kata Sheila berterus terang.

"Hehehe… maaf", ujar Jean terkekeh.

"Jadi, Sasha, kamu masih menyamar sebagai aku. Aku dan Jean akan tinggal di hotel sementara waktu. Nanti pagi, kamu minta izin dulu sama Mommy jalan sama siapa gitu. Kami nanti jemput kamu. Pokoknya hubungi aku saja dengan nomer ini…", jelas Sheila memberikan kartu namanya ke Sasha.

"Jangan lupa HPmu", ujar Jean memberikan Sasha ponsel milik Sasha sendiri. Kebetulan memang ketinggalan di Paris.

"… nanti kita langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit tersebut. Kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari California. Jelas?", Tanya Sheila. Sasha hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Oh, ya. Bolehkah aku mengajak temanku? Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya dan dia tinggal disini sekarang. Boleh?", Tanya Sasha.

"Terserah. Namanya siapa?", ujar Jean.

"Namanya… Connie Springer". Sontak Sheila terbelalak kaget karena ia mengetahui orang tersebut, dan orang itu dia anggap sebagai angin berlalu…

"Kau pasti mengenalnya, kan?", singgung Sasha melihat Sheila dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"I-i-iya", ujarnya lirih.

"Aku tahu. Connie sampai mengiraku sombong karena itu. Untungnya aku menjelaskan keadaan dan dia mengerti", kata Sasha.

"Aku kira, dia hanya orang gila yang terus mengejarku", ucap Sheila.

"Bukan, dia kira itu aku", jelas Sasha.

"Aku bakalan malu besar nih", ujarnya sambil menutup mukanya dengan foto ayahnya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Gak apa-apa, dia pasti mengerti", hibur Sasha. Mereka pun sampai di hotel California. "Sampai jumpa besok ya", kata Sasha sambil membuat tangannya angka dua alias peace.

"Bye… jangan ngebo ya besok", ujar Jean sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasha yang melihatnya hanya mencibir.

"Bye, jangan lupa rencana kita, jam 8 udah berangkat", kata Sheila.

"What! Aku gak bisa bangun jam 8", keluh Sasha.

"Pokoknya jam 8, gak mau tahu!", paksa Sasha.

"Oke, doain aku bangun pagi ya besok!", kata Sasha. "Bye!".

Sasha turun dari mobil, sementara Jean melaju ke hotel mereka. Sasha segera mencari Petra di ballroom hotel. Memang tempat itu sepi sudah tidak ada para undangan.

"Sheila!", seru Petra yang terduduk di sebuah kursi di ballroom. Sasha langsung mengunjungi mama "Dari mana saja kamu? Mommy capek mencarimu terus", keluhnya.

"Maaf tadi aku sibuk lihat tamannya", ujar Sasha asal.

"Taman? Di sini gak ada taman lho", ujar Petra.

"Eh? Maksudnya tadi ngelihatin kolam renangnya, aku ingin sekali berenang. Sayang gak bawa baju renang", ucap Sasha.

Petra mengerutkan dahinya, "Yaudah kalau begitu ayo pulang", ajak Petra sambil mngandeng tangan Sasha. _Aneh, setahuku Sheila sangat benci berenang_, gumamnya dalam hati.

Sebelum tidur, Sasha menelepon Connie untuk ikut bersamanya besok. Untungnya Sasha sudah minta nomer Connie sebelumnya.

* * *

"Non, udah pagi. Bangun", panggil Bibi menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasha yang terkunci. Sontak Sasha kaget terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Apa? Jam berapa sekarang? Diliriknya jam dinding bergambar kentang (kebetulan Sheila juga suka kentang) di kamarnya. _Jam 08.30! Aku telat!_

Sasha bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi saat Bibi masih saja menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Non? Non baik-baik saja?"

Sasha mandi cepat lalu mengambil baju asal-asalan dan memakainya. Sasha lalu keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian terseadar kalau Bibi masih diluar. Segera ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Non, dari tadi bibi panggil-panggil. Non gak apa-apa kan?", ujarnya khawatir. Ia sedang membawa nampan sarapan Sasha.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok, bi", ujarnya yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Bibi membawa sarapan. Non sebaiknya makan dulu", katanya meletakkan nampan di meja sebelah kasurnya.

Sasha menyisir rambutnya asal saja lalu mengikat rambutnya yang setengah basah. Lalu dilihatnya sarapan yang dibawa oleh bibinya. Aku sangat lapar, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku harus tahan, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Bi, aku pergi dulu ya!", katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kentang rebus yang masih hangat berlari keluar rumah. Bibinya terbingung, "Tunggu. Sarapannya belum dimakan!"

Bibi mengambil nampan lalu mengejar Sasha yang keluar ke rumah. Sementara Sasha yang sudah diluar rumah terdiam mencari mobil Jean. Di mana dia? Mungkin mereka parkir di luar pekarangan, pikirnya. Ia berjalan cepat yang sempat-sempatnya melahap kentang rebusbnya menuju keluar pekarangan rumahnya.

"Non, tunggu!", seru bibinya terengah-engah membawa nampan mengejar Sasha. Badan tua ini tak sanggup mengejar Sasha hanya berjalan cepat seperti Sasha.

"Jangan mengikutiku, bi!", larang Sasha. Tetapi bibi tetap mengejarnya.

"Makananmu belum dimakan".

Sementara, Sheila berada di luar mobil menunggu Sasha. Jean tetap di dalam mobil. Di mana anak satu ini?, kesalnya.

"Sudah kubilang, anak ini pasti telat", ujar Jean yang membuka kaca mobilnya kepada Sasha.

"Huuuuu…. Lama banget", keluhnya mendesah bersandar di mobil sambil melipat tangannya. Tiba-tiba dilihat dari kejauhan Sasha tergesa-gesa berjalan kea rah mobil.

"Tunggu!", seru Sasha yang masih mengunyah kentangnya kepada Sheila.

"Non, jangan pergi", Bibi masih tetap mengejarnya.

Sheila yang melihat kejadian tersebut gugup. Kok ada Bibi? Kalau begini, semua rencana hancur.

"Cepat Sasha!", seru Sheila dengan ekspresi cemas. Sasha sudah dekat dengan mobil, begitu juga Bibi.

Bibi melihat mereka berdua. Mereka mirip. Bukan, sangat mirip.

Tidak sengaja bibi menjatuhkan nampan yang ia bawa. "Kok bisa?", gumanya. Sasha dan Sheila hanya terdiam melihat bibi menjatuhkan nampannya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya", ujar Sheila lirih. Bibi mendekati mereka berdua.

"Jadi yang mana Sheila?", Tanya Bibi.  
"Aku, bi", kata Sheila

"Jadi ini siapa", Tanya Bibi.

"Namaku Sasha Braus", sapa Sasha.

Muka bibi berubah menjadi cerah, "Jadi selama ini kau Sasha Braus?", Tanya Bibi.

"Bibi kenal Sasha?", Tanya Sheila mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum tetangga disini curiga", ujar Jean ikut pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka masuk dalam mobil. Sheila, Bibi, dan Sasha masuk dalam kursi belakang. Bibi akhirnya menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui.

"Dulu, saat persalinan, ibumu mengalami pendarahan yang cukup serius. Saat itu Sasha kau lahir terlebih dahulu, secara normal. Nyonya Ral sangat sekarat. Sehingga untuk melahirkan Sheila harus dilalui dengan jalan operasi", ceritanya.

"… saat itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya menunggu persalinan sementara Tuan Braus belum datang juga."

"Tuan Braus? Maksudnya Revaille Braus?", kaget Sheila.

"Ya, sebenarnya bibi jarang melihatnya. Tuan memang jarang pulang ke rumah, bahkan menemani Nyonya saat hamil, maupun persalinan. Hanya saja bibi terakhir kali melihatnya di rumah sakit tersebut sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter teman dekat Tuan dan Nyonya, tapi bibi lupa namanya siapa..."

"…Dr. Aurou?", potong Sheila.

"Iya, Dr. Aurou namanya. Kemudian Tuan pergi tanpa mengabari saya. Setelah mereka berbicara, Dr. Aurou bilang terhadap saya kalau anak tersebut diberi nama Sasha. Setelah persalinan, Nyonya koma selama seminggu. Setelah sadar, Dr. Aurou member tahu kami bahwa anak kembar pertama, Sasha Braus meninggal dunia. Dan juga, 3 hari setelah itu juga Tuan juga meninggal akibat kecelakaan, katanya. Sontak Nyonya histeris dan menjadi hilang kendali. Kemudian ia diberi suntikan morfin dosis sedang yang membuat Nyonya menjadi tenang", cerita Bibi panjang lebar.

"Terus?", protes Sasha.

"… lalu bibi dipanggil kembali oleh Dr. Aurou bahwa aku harus merawat seorang bayi yang baru lahir, yaitu kau, Sheila. Lalu ketika Nyonya sadar kembali, bibi dibilang sama dokter bahwa jangan mengungkit semua itu lagi. Biarkan ia lupa bahwa ia punya anak kembar dan suami. Ia hanyalah seorang wanita single parent yang ditinggal suaminya dan mempunyai satu anak perempuan bernama Sheila. Dan ya, Nyonya percaya semua itu. Sepertinya ia memang disuntik lupa ingatan. Itu menjadi aneh. Mengapa selama ini bibi tidak tahu pemakaman Tuan dan Sheila. Tapi Dr. Aurou bersikeras harus merahasiakan semua yang terjadi", cerita bibi kembali.

"Jadi, Mommy Petra tidak tahu menahu soal ini?", Tanya Sasha.

"Iya, ", jawabnya.

"Tidak mungkin!", ujar Jean yang mendengar cerita Bibi. "Kalau begitu, mengapa ia mengajar di sekolah saya dulu? Ini sangat membingungkan!", ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Betulkan firasat bibi. Revaille belum mati", ujar Bibi.

"Kita harus segera menanyakan semua ini ke Dr. Aurou!", seru Sheila.

"Iya, masih banyak yang tak kumengerti. Mengapa aku dibuang? Mengapa aku dipisahkan dengan keluargaku? Kenapa ayahku sangat gila? Ini sangat membingungkan", ujar Sasha berapi-api

"Oke, sekarang kita menuju ke sana?", Tanya Jean.

"Bibi, apa kau ikut?", Tanya Sheila.

"Sebaiknya tidak. Bibi harus menjaga rumah.", katanya.

"Yaudah. Bibi pergi dulu.", katanya singkat lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut. "Bye"

"Bye", jawab mereka bertiga dengan kompak.

* * *

"Apa lu yakin dia datang?", Tanya Jean. Mereka sedang berhenti di sebuah parkiran dekat pantai.

"Gue yakin", ujar Sasha saat matanya menatap Connie yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kea rah Sasha.

"Hey Connie!", seru Sasha sementara Connie menghampiri mereka.

"Yang cebol itu?", ujar Jean menyindir.

"Jadi mau yang gimana lagi? Yang mirip muka kuda sepertimu?", ejek Sasha. Jean tidak menjawab.

"Hey! Jadi kita ngapain?", Tanya Connie.

"Maukah kau ikut dengan kami? Kami mau pergi ke rumah sakit, ya kau tahulah", jelas Sasha. "Ngomong-ngomong mana Sheila?", tanyanya. Sementara Sheila malah bersembunyi di balik mobil.

"Sheila, kami bisa melihatmu", kata Jean saat Sheila mengintip dari balik mobil.

"Hehehe", Sheila terkekeh keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Yaampun!", Connie terbelalak kaget langsung memegang pipi Sheila yang kebetulan tinggi mereka sama memajukan kea rah wajahnya.

"Ini mirip! Yaampun!", kata Connie heboh.

"Biasa aja kali", ujar Jean.

"Jadi, kau tahu, kau bisa mengajaknya naik ke mobilmu, sementara aku dan Jean kamin berdua naik mobil ini", usul Sasha.

Meskipun Connie tampak cemburu, tapi ya sudahlah. Toh, setidaknya dapat kembarannya, sama saja kan?

"Oke! Rumah Sakit Rose kan?", belum dijawab oleh Sasha, Connie langsung kabur dengan Sheila. Sementara Sheila dengan wajah memerah karena malu pasrah ditarik sama pemuda plontos ini. Sementara Sasha dan Jean masuk ke mobil dan meluncur ke tempat tujuan utama, Rumah Sakit Rose.

* * *

Dalam waktu perjalanan, di mobil Connie.

"Ehem", Sheila berdeham. Mereka berdua terdiam senyap tak ada kata-kata kecuali dehaman dan batuk kecil yang mereka ciptakan di situasi yang _akward_ ini. Akhirnya, Connielah yang memulai pembicaraan…

"Errr, cuacanya cerah ya?", ujar Connie basa-basi.

"Iya", balas Sheila singkat. Kemudian mereka terdiam lagi dengan situasi menjadi lebih _akward._

"M-maafkan aku soal itu", Sheila akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Gak apa-apa, kamunya juga gak tahu juga", ujar Connie yang sedang konsen menyetir mobil. Radio pun berputar. Dan kemudian sedang menyetel lagu _Taylor Swift_.

"Kau tahu, aku mungkin cowok teraneh di dunia", kata Connie.

"Mengapa?", Tanya Sheila.

"Mungkin, kau tahu, aku ini sebenarnya… fans berat _Taylor Swift_", kata Connie ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah? Kita samaan. Aku juga _Swifty_ akut kok", ujar Sheila berbinar-binar. Sontak mereka berdua pun berbicara soal Taylor Swift. Dan juga sedikit berdebat, tapi situasi jadi tidak akward lagi.

Sementara di mobil Jean.

Radio sedang memutar lagu Paramore. Kebetulan Jean dan Sasha juga Fansnya _Paramore_. Mereka berdua sangat kompak giliran tentang band rock ini. Saat itu, yang terputar adalah _The Only Exception_.

"Ingat gak?", Tanya Jean.

"Apa?"

"Dulu gue nyanyiin ini buat lo cuman karena lo ngambek sama gue", katanya.

"Alah, elu kan buat nyanyi bukan buat gue", bantah Sasha.

**Karena masalah sepele, Sasha pernah ngambek sama Jean. Itu pun lama, sekitar 1 minggu. Seharusnya Jean waktu itu minta maaf dengan sogokan makanan, setidaknya cokelat atau kentang rebus favorit, pasti Sasha gak akan ngambek lagi. Tapi karena Jeannya anti mainstream, dan juga sebagai abang yang baik (?), Jean menyanyikan lagu ****_The Only Exception_****-nya Paramore. Dengan bermodalkan gitar, ia bernyanyi di depan Sasha yang sedang duduk di depan kamarnya. Dan kebetulan di sebelahnya ada Mikasa.**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception_**

**Jean dengan suara kurang bagus itu menyanyi di depan Sasha. Sasha saat itu tengah berbunga-bunga karena dinyanyiin lagu oleh Jean. Setelah lagu selesai, Sasha berkata, "Yaampun Jean! Makasih udah nyanyi. Iya deh gue maafin"**

**"Eh? Lu ge-er banget, gue nyanyiin buat Mikasa kok", ejek Jean.**

**Sasha yang sudah terbang ke langit ke tujuh seakan jatuh menghantam bumi lalu dilindas dengan truk. Udah ngefly padahal.**

**Dan sebenarnya, niat Jean memang buat Sasha. Hanya saja Jean bercanda. ****_Dasar, lagu ini sebenarnya buat kamu, Kentang._**

"Yeee…. Gue kan bercanda. Lu masa gak ngerti sih?", ujar Jean.

"Buat gue ya?", Tanya Sasha. Jean hanya terdiam fokus dengan menyetir mobilnya.

* * *

"Permisi, Saya ingin bertemu dengan Dr. Aurou", Tanya Jean. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam Rumah Sakit Rose. Sementara Jean mencoba berbicara dengan petugas di sana, Connie, Sheila, dan Sasha duduk di ruang tunggu. Supaya Sasha dan Sheila tidak dikira kembar, Sasha memakai hoodie menutupi wajahnya supaya tidak ada yang mencurigai.

"Maaf, sir. Tapi Dr. Aurou sedang tidak bisa ditemui sekarang", kata salah satu petugas di sana.

"Saya ini keluarganya. Ini keadaan darurat. Saya mohon agar diizinkan bertemu dengannya", pinta Jean.

"Sekali lagi tidak bisa. Maaf, sir", tolak petugas tersebut. Jean pun memakai jalan lain. Ia menyelipkan ke tangan petugas dengan sejumlah uang.

"Bisa kan?", Tanya Jean.

Petugas itu yang bermata hijau langsung berkata, "Oh, bisa! Bisa diatur". (Jangan Dicontoh ya!). Mereka lalu digiring ke tempat kerja Dr. Aurou berada.

Tok tok!

"Masuk", suara pria dibalik pintu itu mempersilahkan masuk. Petugas itu pun membuka pintu.

"Ada yang mencari anda, Dokter", kata petugas itu.

"Sudah kubilang, saya lagi gak bisa diganggu sekarang", ujar pria tersebut kesal.

"Tapi, mereka ingin mewawancarai anda", katanya lagi.

"Huh, ya sudah biarkan mereka masuk", katanya. Mereka berempat pun masuk.

"Silahkan duduk", katanya dingin. Mereka pun duduk di kursi.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan?", tanyanya lagi.

"Dr. Aurou, kami disini ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal yang anda ada sangku pautnya", kata Sheila.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau mengenal Petra Ral?", Tanya Sheila.

"Dia temanku, mengapa?", balasnya tak peduli.

"Dia punya seorang anak kan?", Tanya Sheila penasaran.

"Iya, mengapa", sekali lagi ia terlihat tak peduli. Juga kelihatan tak ramah. "Kalian membuang waktuku saja, kalian pergi saja dari sini", katanya judes.

"Tapi masih ada yang masih kami tanyakan", ucap Jean protes.

"Keluar!", nada Aurou pun meninggi.

"Lalu jelaskan ini", Sasha yang sedaritadi memakai hoodie tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya membuka hoodie tersebut. "Aku Sasha Braus", ucapnya.

Sontak Aurou terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa Sasha ada di depannya. "Jadi kalian…"

"Ya, kami kembar dan anak dari seorang Petra", ucap Sheila.

* * *

**Di ruang persalinan, seorang ibu tengah berusaha mengeluarkan anaknya dari rahimnya. Dengan keringat bercucuran dan tenaga yang sudah terkuras, wanita tersebut tetap berusaha anaknya itu. Dan akhirnya persalinan lancar, bayi berhasil keluar dengan sehat tanpa cacat. Tetapi ibunya dengan kondisi lemah mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah melahirkan.**

**Sementara suaminya telat datang, suaminya malah bertemu dengan teman sekaligus kepala dokter di rumah sakit tersebut, Dr. Aurou.**

**"Anakmu lahir selamat dan sehat tanpa cacat. Tapi keadaan Petra kritis. Ia mengalami pendarahan serius. Tapi pendarahan berhasil dihentikan. Masalahnya Petra hamil dengan anak kembar. Kembarannya masih di dalam rahimnya. Dengan keadaan kritis, kami memutuskan jalan ****_Caesar_****", cerita Aurou kepada pria tersebut.**

**"Bolehkah aku menemui anakku?", kata pria itu dari wajahnya tanpa ekspresi tapi dalam hati sebenarnya cemas.**

**"Boleh, kalau itu maumu", ujar Aurou kemudian mengantarkannya ke dalam ruang bayi.**

**"Ini bayimu", katanya sambil menunjukkan seorang bayi perempuan tertidur di tempatnya. "Aku akan mengurus istrimu, kau tenang saja", katanya lagi lalu pergi.**

**Pria itu keluar dari ruang tersebut lalu memanggil seorang pria berkacamata yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tunggu. Mereka bersama-sama pergi menuju ruang bayi tersebut. Kebetulan tempatnya tidak dijaga ketat, jadi mereka berdua bisa berbuat apa yang mereka buat.**

**Saat mereka sudah di dalam di tempat di mana anak perempuan itu tertidur, pria berkacamata mengambil jarum suntik yang ada di tasnya lalu memasukan sebuah cairan dan menyuntik bayi malang tersebut. Bayi itu menangis kesakitan karena disuntik. Tapi tak ada yang mendengar tangisan itu. Memang tempatnya tidak dijaga ketat.**

**"Sudah kusuntikkan", kata pria berkacamata. "Rivaille, sebaiknya kau mengungsikan anakmu ini, dia tak mungkin ada di tangan Petra".**

**"Akan Kuungsikan", kata pria yang bernama Rivaille tersebut. "Grisha, apa kau yakin dengan eksperimen ini? Kalau anakku ada apa-apa, kepalamu jadi gantinya", katanya mengancam.**

**"Ini sudah dicoba dengan anak-anak lain, tenang saja. Dan juga jangan khawatir, ini tidak ada efek samping", kata pria berkacamata bernama Grisha dengan yakin.**

**"Seharusnya aku tidak ikut-ikut dengan eksperimen bodoh ini", sesal Rivaille.**

**"Tapi kau sudah janji melindungiku menjalani eksperimen 'Bayi Super' ini. Kau tahu?", kata Grisha.**

**"Terserah kau saja".**

**"Apa?", seru Aurou yang mendengar perkataan mereka. "Jadi kalian menyuntiknya dengan cairan tersebut?".**

**"Aurou, aku tak mau ada yang lain tahu, terutama Petra. Aku mau ini menjadi rahasia", kata Rivaille tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.**

**"Teganya…"**

**"… Please, sekarang anakku dalam bahaya. Aku harus ungsikan dia di panti asuhan. Jaga kerahasiaan ini, bolehkah?", katanya dengan nada sedikit memelas.**

**Aurou sebenarnya tidak mau, hanya saja ia sudah menganggap Rivaille sebagai abang, lebih tepatnya atasan. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, tapi apa yang aku lakukan?".**

**"Bilang padanya, aku sudah meninggal…"**

**"… mengapa?", Aurou memotong perkataan Rivaille.**

**"Kalau dia ada di sisiku, dia pasti dalam keadaaan bahaya. Jadi aku menghilang darinya saja. Tapi kau harus meyakinkan padanya kalau aku sudah meninggal. Dan nama anak tersebut adalah Sasha. Sasha Braus. Dan juga yakinkan bahwa Sasha sudah meninggal", ucapnya.**

**"Baiklah itu apa katamu. Aku lakukan", kata Aurou.**

* * *

Aurou menceritakan segalanya kepada mereka berempat.

"Jadi, aku ini bagian dari eksperiment?", Tanya Sasha setelah mendengar cerita Aurou.

"Ya, tapi hasilnya gagal. Kau kuat, hanya saja mempunyai kebiasaan yang jelek dan watak yang menyebalkan", jelasnya.

"Seperti makan rakus? Kekanak-kanakan? Keras kepala?", Tanya Jean yang membuat Sasha mencibir.

"Ya, seperti itulah", ujar Aurou yang duduk di meja kerja meminum kopi yang disediakan di mejanya.

"Dan juga kemungkinan besar ayahku, maksudnya ayah kami masih hidup?", Tanya Sheila.

"Kemungkinan, aku tak tahu. Kami sudah lost contact dari lama", jawabnya.

"Kau tahu? Dia memberikan surat ini ke Petra", kata Sheila memberikan surat lama yang ia temukan di bawah kasur Petra, yang sama sekali tak menyadarinya juga, memberikan pada Aurou.

Apa isi surat itu? Akankah Petra mengetahui semua ini? Akankah juga mereka akhirnya bersatu sebagai keluarga? To be Continued to the Final of Summer Season.

a/n : Chapter 4! Sudah keluar juga! Maaf lagi telat juga ngeluarinnya. Dan juga makasih yang udah Favorite/Review fanfict ini. Author sangat tersanjung:) see you! ^.^

Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5 : Together

Desclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin punyanya Hajime Isayama, Fanfict ini hanya sekadar menghibur saja. Juga terinpirasi dari novel 4 musimnya seorang novelis Indonesia, Ilanna Tan yang juga punya hak. Tanpa mengambil materiil apapun.

Warn : AU, Nggak baku, dan absurd, OC

Summer

Chapter 5 : Together

"Apa dia memang menulis surat ini?", Tanya Aurou keheranan.

"Iya, di sana juga tertulis tertanda Rivaille", jawab Sheila penuh yakin.

"Betul juga sih. Aku juga hafal tulisan ayahmu ini. Ini memang tulisan Rivaille", ujar Aurou.

Tiba-tiba Hp Sasha berdering, saat dilihat Sasha siapa yang menelponnya rupanya ialah, Mikasa Ackerman!

"Halo?", Sasha mengangkat telepon dari Mikasa.

"Kau dimana? Kami sudah di bandara California", katanya dalam telepon.

Gawat! Mereka kok tahu aku di sini?

Sasha pun me-loadspeaker HandPhonenya itu agar bisa terdengar oleh semuanya. "Errr, kenapa kalian sampai ke California?", tanyanya gugup.

"Kami tahu dari GPS", terdengar suara Annie yang berbicara. Sepertinya mereka me-loadspeakerkan HandPhonenya.

"Jadi kamu di mana?", sekarang suara Christa yang berbicara.

"Ummm….", Sasha gugup juga takut, begitupun juga Jean dan Sheila.

"Jawab!", sekarang suara Mikasa agak meninggi.

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit Rose", lirih Sasha.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?", suara Annie menyindir Sasha. Sasha hanya mencibir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja", bantah Sasha. "Terus, mengapa di rumah sakit?", Christa pun bertanya.

"Aku melihat temanku sakit", jawabnya asal.

"Lantas itu alasanmu kabur?", Tanya Mikasa sedikit menginterogasi.

"Bukan, ceritanya panjang tapi", ucap gadis berambut cokelat dicepol ini. "Kau ke sini saja. Aku tunggu kalian. Nanti aku bisa menjelaskan", saran Sasha.

"Baik. Kami ke sana", terdengar samar-samar suara Mikasa lalu telepon pun terputus. Sasha hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Kemudian dipandangnya pemuda jangkung temannya itu, "Kita ketahuan", ujarnya.

"Setidaknya kita jelasin semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir. Sekarang kita melakukan apa?", ujar Jean yang sekarang bertanya kepada Sheila.

"Dr. Aurou, kau harus menemui ibu kami dan menjelaskan semuanya ini", perintah Sheila kepada Dr. Aurou sedikit bossy.

"Tenang dulu!", Dr. Aurou menenangkan Sheila. "Aku lihat jadwalku dulu. Jangan langsung bikin perjanjian seperti itu dong", katanya sedikit kesal. Lalu dilihatnya laptop yang sudah ada di laptopnya lalu melihat jadwalnya yang sudah dibuat di laptopnya itu. "Okay. Aku free. Kita bisa jelasin ini semua ke Petra", katanya setuju.

Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan itu, tak terkecuali Dr. Aurou. Karena parkiran mobil dokter dipisahkan jauh dengan parkiran mobil pengunjung, jadi Aurou pergi kea rah yang lain dari mereka. "Dokter tahu arahnya?", Tanya Jean sebelum mereka berpisah. "Aku pernah ke sana", ujanya menjelaskan bahwa dia tahu letak rumah Petra. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sana", salamnya lalu pergi terpisah dengan mereka.

Sementara tinggal berempat, Sasha, Sheila, Jean, dan Connie menuju ke depan pintu rumah sakit untuk menunggu ketiga saudara tiri Sasha, Mikasa, Christa, dan Annie untuk ke sini. Mereka pun tiba dengan menggunakan taksi.

"Kau!", Annie bereaksi melihat Sasha lalu memukul lengan Sasha yang ya, lumayan kuat.

"Ouch… sakit", rengek Sasha mengadu kesakitan.

"Jean, kau ikutan?", Mikasa melihat Jean juga terlibat. Jean hanya bisa menyengir.

"Kirain kau bersama ayah kami membantu mencari Sasha", ucap Christa.

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong, karena anak ini menyuruhku", bela Jean sambil menunjuk-tunjuk Sheila. Ketiga saudari Sasha pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Anak ini? Mirip sekali", tanggap Annie terlihat biasa saja. Christa menghampirinya lalu melihat wajah Sheila, "Mirip!", katanya tak percaya. Sementara Sheila hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan mirip lagi. Mereka kembar", ujar Connie. Mereka ketiga terlihat kaget sedikit syok saat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Benarkah, Sasha? Ini kembaranmu? Secara biologis?", Tanya Mikasa ke Sasha.

"Sebab itu aku mau menceritakan semua ini pada kalian", kata Sasha.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke mobil aku saja", usul Connie mengajak semuanya ke mobilnya. Sesampainya, Sasha lalu menceritakan rentetan cerita dari awal hingga akhir. Mereka akhirnya mengerti karena selama ini Sasha salah culik yang seharusnya Sheila-lah yang diculik. Juga secara biologis mereka memeng kembar dengan bukti Dr. Aurou.

"Kita harus bilang ini semua ke Daddy", kata Christa

"Tak apa-apa kan, Sheila?", Sasha menyetujui lalu bertanya kepada kembarannya itu.

"Sekarang tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja", Sheila pun setuju.

Lalu Mereka berempat, Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, dan Christa lalu menelpon ayah mereka itu. Singkatnya  
(karena author mau to the point aja), mereka sudah bilang ke ayah mereka sedang di California dan ayahnya tahu alasannya. Ingin bukti, Erwin pun segera berangkat menuju California.

Mereka semua pergi menuju rumah Petra. Dan kebetulan juga, Petra sudah pulang dari kantornya.

"Kalian tunggu sini, aku masuk ke dalam", ujar Sheila kepada yang lainnya. Sheila mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu dan dibukakan pintu oleh bibi.

"Non?", Bibi tertegun melihat sekarang segerombolan manusia berkumpul di depan rumah majikannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa", ucap gadis itu langsung masuk saja ke rumahnya cuek bebek.

"Mom?", panggilnya di lorong rumah itu menuju ke kamar Petra. Saat ia membukakan pintu, terlihat Petra dengan wajah penatnya terduduk di depan sebuah laptop ditemani dengan the kesukaannya. "Oh, kau sudah pulang? Masuklah", katanya tersenyum tipis ke anaknya itu masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sheila yang terkesan gugup itu masuk ke rumahnya dan duduk di sebuah sofa seberang tempat Petra. Sejenak terdiam, dia tak mau salah kata. Maka dari itu dengan takut, ia berkata, "M-mm-mm-mom? Kapan Mommy melihat ayah?". Petra yang sedang menyeduh tehnya hamper tersedak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?".

"Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa ayahku", katanya sedikit lirih. Di dalam pikiran Petra…

Ayahnya? Suamiku? Siapa suamiku?

"Aku tak tahu", Petra hanya tak acuh menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Apakah Mommy tidak tahu rupa ayahku? Ibu lupa?", Tanya Sheila yang mulai berani menginterogasi Petra.

Aku…Aku….AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGINGATNYA! Siapa namanya? Bagaimana rupanya? Mengapa aku seperti melewatkan suatu peristiwa dalam hidupku ini? Aku…..

"Sheila, cukup!", Petra yang selama ini tak pernah sekalipun membentak, akhirnya membentak Sheila yang dengan sederet pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Dan apakah ibu tahu, di mana ia sekarang? Mengapa ibu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Dan sekarang aku menyadari-" "-Cukup! Kau jangan mempertanyakan itu lagi", potong Petra dengan menutup kedua telinganya tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Ibu, suamimu adalah Rivaille!", ujar Sheila sedikit ikut emosi. Petra yang mendengar itu tersentak, Rivaille? S-e... mengapa aku sangat mengenalnya? Tapi selama ini aku tak pernah mendengar nama pria itu? Dan mengapa kepalaku menjadi pusing?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar langkah kaki dari lorong kamar tersebut. Dan itu rupanya adalah Sasha dan Dr. Aurou yang memberanikan diri untuk masuk menemui mereka berdua. Mereka terhenti di depan pintu yang sejak dari tadi terbuka.

"Kau?", ujar Petra tak percaya melihatnya. Sheila ada di sini, dan siapa yang di depan ini, yang sangat mirip dengan Sheila?

"Errrr a-ak-aku bisa menjelaskan", ujar Dr. Aurou. Sementara Sasha hanya bisa nyengir karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan. Setelah itu, Petra menjadi hilang kendali, kehilangan keseimbangan, kepalanya terhuyung-huyung dengan semua pernyataan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dan sekarang ia terjatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Mom…", seru Sheila yang terdengar samar-samar bagi Petra.

* * *

_**Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku bukanlah yang kau kira. Maafkan aku…**_

_**Membuka mata ini terasa berat. Sekarang yang berfungsi baik hanya telingaku ini. Tapi aku yakin ini bukanlah yang aku dengar. Katanya ia adalah seorang mafia. Tapi mengapa perasaan ini mengatakan, meskipun dia jahat aku tetap akan di sampingnya, apapun terjadi. Aneh, sejak kapan aku berkata seperti itu?. Sekarang samar terlihat pria berambut belah tengah rambut hitam dengan mata sipitnya yang penuh harap, dan wajahnya tampan tapi datar sedang terbaring memelukku di kasur. Aku hanya bisa mematung.**_

_**Aku ingin tidur lagi, tak peduli ia masih ada di samping. Rasa kantuk ini makin menghantuiku. Yang terdengar dari perkataannya hanya samar. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ia katakana, sungguh.**_

_**Oh, otak ini terus memutar. Sepertinya impulsku berjalan tak tentu arah. Terlalu lambat. Aku terus mengingat perlahan-lahan pria tadi. Ya, dia suamiku, dan ya aku mencintai, sepertinya dia juga. Dan iya lagi, dia adalah pria bernama Rivaille.**_

"Sudah siuman, Nona Ral?", Bibi menyadari bahwa majikannya itu sudah sadar.

"Heh?", Petra hanya bisa kebingungan, sepertinya dia masih belum setengah sadar. "Aku di mana?"

"Nona sedang ada di rumah sakit. Nona tadi pingsan, anak-anak ini menolong, dan juga seorang dokter yang kebetulan dekat sini", jelasnya.

Petra yang sekarang sudah sadar, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tak salah lagi, Petra di rumah sakit dengan infuse yang menancap tangan kanannya dan bau rumah sakit yang khas baginya. Namun badannya masih sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Non? Sebaiknya Non jangan beranjak dulu, banyak istirahat", ujar Bibi sembari membaringkan Petra yang sedikit gelisah. "Dimana Sheila?"

Sebelum dijawab, Petra sudah menyadari kalau seorang gadis berambut cokelat tertidur di sebelah kiri ranjang tampak capek. Ya, sebenarnya dia adalah Sasha.

"Sheila?", gumam Petra sambil mengelus rambut anak itu. Anak itu terbangun dari alam mimpi sadarnya dan mendongak melihat siapa yang mengelus rambutnya itu. Seperti ekspresinya sekarang sedikit takut, sedikit bahagia, sedikit gugup.

Saat bersamaan, Sheila masuk ke kamar rawat itu membawa nampan makanan rumah sakit untuknya. Anehnya dia merasa biasa saja karena ibunya bingung, mengapa mereka ada dua?

"Kamu siapa?", ucap Petra lemah ke gadis pembawa nampan itu. Gadis itu hanya meletakkan nampan itu di meja samping tempat tidur tanpa merasa adanya suasana absurd di ruangan itu, "Sheila, mengapa?", katanya tak peduli.

"Ini…", Petra menoleh menuju gadis satu lagi yang habis terbangun menguap, "Sasha", katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya ingin bersalaman dengan Petra. Petra langsung memeluk Sasha bukan membalas juluran tangan tersebut, "Petra".

"Senang bertemu denganmu, nak!", tiba-tiba air mata mengalir di pipi Petra menangis tidak menyangka sekarang ia bertemu dengan anaknya yang hilang itu. Dan sepertinya dia mulai sadar, dia punya anak kembar.

Sasha ditengah pelukan itu hanya menitikkan airmata terharu, karena selama ini ia tak pernah tahu ia masih punya ibu kandung yang hidup. Dan sekarang ibunya ada di hadapannya. Dan Sheila dan Bibi juga terharu, terutama Sheila karena akhirnya keluarganya menyatu, meskipun ayahnya masih tak ada di sini.

"Permisi…", terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan segerombolan pemuda, yang tak salah lagi adalah Jean, Connie, Mikasa, Annie, dan Christa beserta seorang perawakan dokter bernama Dr. Aurou dan satu lagi pria yang sebenarnya sangat taka sing lagi dengan Petra.

"Erwin?", ujar Petra tak percaya. Teman sekolahan dulu dan teman partner kerja dulu sekarang ada di sini.

"Mommy udah baikan?", Tanya Sheila.

"Sepertinya", kata Petra ragu. "Hmmm, bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku, Erwin, dan Dr. Aurou sendiri?", pinta Petra kepada semua orang yang ada di sana. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari kamar rawat Petra.

"Jadi... kau ingat semuanya?", Tanya Dr. Aurou.

"Ya, kurang lebih", jawabnya. "Jadi, selama ini aku punya anak kembar? Kenapa aku tidak tahu sebelumnya?", Tanya Petra balik.

Aurou langsung menjelaskan semua dari awal. Tak ada peristiwa yang ia tak ceritakan kepada Petra agar Petra mengerti maksudnya.

"Rivaille hanya ingin melindungimu", ujarnya. "Ia ingin kau dan anakmu, Sasha dan Sheila aman. Supaya itu ia berniat untuk pergi jauh sementara untuk jaga-jaga Sasha dijaga oleh panti asuhan", alasnya lagi.

"Dan Sheila menemukan surat ini. Apa kau selama ini tak menyadarinya?", Erwin pun memberikan sepucuk surat yang sudah usang itu kepada Petra."Dia menemukannya di bawah kasurmu".

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya?", Petra bergumam lalu membuka surat itu dan membacanya. "Inikah dia? Jadi ia…"

"Iya, dia adalah agen FBI, juga ikut dalam proyek 'The Soldier' dengan Dr. Grisha. Aku juga tak menyangkanya", ucap Pria berambut abu-abu ini.

"Aku juga, sebagai sahabatnya sejak sekolah", kata Erwin tak mau kalah.

"Kau tahu dimana sekarang?", Tanya Petra. Aurou hanya mendesah pelan, "Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya dia memang ingin menghilang begitu saja darimu, demi keselamatanmu", katanya lagi.

Setelah perkataan itu, mereka bertiga hanya terdiam membisu merenungkan masa lalu mereka dulu. Ya, tidak semua orang itu seperti yang kita lihat kan? Tidak seperti luarnya yang mereka kenal?

* * *

Pagi itu matahari bersinar sangat terik, menembus celah-celah jendela kamar. Sasha sangat malas untuk bangun, tapi karena ini hari spesialnya, ia akhirnya bangun dengan senyum yang paling lebar. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Saat ini Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, dan Christa sepakat untuk menghabiskan liburan di perkebunan anggur milik Jean. Sheila dan Connie pun juga ikut. Sementara Petra sudah dibolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia bersama Aurou, Erwin, juga teman-teman lamanya, Erd, Gunter, Mike, dan beberapa nama lainnya yang author gak sanggup disebutkan, mengadakan acara reuni.

Sasha yang sudah siap dengan rapi, bersih, dan harum, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang khas itu, turun dari kamar menuju ke ruang tamu yang biasanya tempat mereka berkumpul. Saat disana, terlihat Mikasa, Annie dan Christa hanya terbaring malas di sana. Mereka memang terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar, tapi lain hal dengan Sasha.

"Mik, sekarang hari apa sih? aku lupa", ujar Sasha yang duduk disamping Mikasa menyikut-nyikut seolah memberikan kode.

"Hari Kamis, kenapa?", kata Mikasa dengan ekspresi biasa saja, seolah tidak ada yang special. Sasha mencibir langsung beranjak duduk disamping Annie.

"Ann….", belum apa-apa, sudah dipotong oleh Annie, "Apa? Aku sedang malas dengan ocehanmu, sama Christa saja sana", ketusnya.

Sekali lagi, Sasha hanya mencibir. Ia langsung ke tempat Christa yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Christa, kamu merasa ada 'sesuatu' gak?", kata Sasha sambil tersenyum dengan gadis pirang ini. Sementara Christa hanya salah tingkah.

"T-tidak kok. Kayaknya perasaanmu saja deh", bantahnya. Sasha terdiam. Apa jangan-jangan mereka memang tidak ingat ya?

"Oh, ya. Dimana Sheila dan Connie? Daritadi gak nampak tuh", Tanya Sasha ke Christa.

"Gatau, pacaran mungkin", kata Christa cuek, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin saking asyiknya nonton TV

"Dasar mereka berdua", ujarnya setengah gerutu. "Kalau Jean?"

"Jean mungkin sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya di kandang kuda", giliran Annie membalas pertanyaan Sasha. Sasha beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi mencari Jean.

Sesampai di kandang kuda, dilihatnya Jean baru selesai memberi makan kudanya. "Jean!", teriaknya dengan nyaring.

"Oy, kenapa?", balas pria berdarah prancis ini.

"Gak, aku bosan", jawab Sasha dengan ekspresi bosannya. "Belum lagi aku dilarang makan kentang lagi sama nenekmu, nyebelin banget", keluhnya kepada sahabatnya itu. Jean hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mau berkuda?", ajaknya. Sasha dari wajah bosan menjadi sumringah. "Mau, aku naik badanmu ya", candanya.

"Cih, emang aku kudanya", protes Jean.

"Kan kau muka kuda Jean", kata Sasha sambil tertawa terkikik-kikik.

"Uh, terserah", katanya tak peduli. Mereka pun berkuda mengitari indahnya pemandangan perkebunan anggur dan cerahnya matahari sekarang. Merekka berhenti di pohon rindang sekalian mengistirahatkan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Panas sekali hari ini", keluh Jean mengipas-ngipaskan kerah bajunya.

"Harusnya bersyukur hari ini matahari masih menyinari kita", kata Sasha bijak.

"Tumben bijak", kata Jean. Sasha hanya tersenyum kapada Jean sambil memandangi birunya langit.

"Elu tambah tua ya? Makanya elu bijak hari ini", ujar Jean menggoda Sasha setengah mengejek. Sasha yang disampingnya hanya bisa memukul-mukul pelan lengan pria berambut pirang keemasan ini.

"Apa? Gue salah?", ucapnya lagi. Sekarang Sasha hanya terdiam memasang muka ngambeknya.

"Eh, ngambek. Jangan dong bercanda doang kok", katanya lagi meminta maaf.

"Nyebelin ya, hari ini", katanya setengah berbisik berusaha tidak terdengar oleh Jean tapi malah terdengar.

"Nyebelin? Kenapa? PMS?", Tanya Jean yang kali ini dengan serius membalikkan badan ke hadapan Sasha yang sedang tertunduk.

"Lu tau kan hari apa sekarang?", tanyanya balik ke Jean.

"Hari Kamis?", ujarnya ragu, takut Sasha tambah mengambek dengannya. Dan iya, wajah Sasha semakin tertekuk.

"Lu sama kayak Mikasa, sehati banget", lirihnya. Jean lalu tersenyum simpul, "Tapi kan akhirnya juga gak sejalan kan?", katanya.

Jean mengambil HandPhone di saku celananya lalu berkata, "Gue udah move-on, lu tahu? Dan sekarang gue menemukan seseorang yang jauh sempurna darinya. Ya, sebenarnya tidak. Dia sebenarnya sedikit nyebelin, rakus, tapi juga dia bisa menghangatkan hati ini. Kau mau lihat orangnya?", kata Jean panjang lebar. Sebenarnya Sasha masih sebal, tapi juga penasaran, siapa sih cewek yang memikat hati Jean?

Lalu ditolehnya HandPhone yang ditangan Jean. Jean memberikan Handphonenya itu ke Sasha. Saat dilihat Sasha, di layar handphonenya sedang berada di aplikasi kamera. Karena handphonenya punya kamera depan, jadi dilihat di layarnya adalah wajahnya.

"Kau serius? Maksudnya?", tanyanya setengah tak mengerti. Lalu Jean mengacak-acak rambut Sasha yang diikat satu itu. "Masa gak ngerti sih?", kata Jean setengah tak sabaran ngehadapin Sasha. Lalu ditariknya kepala Sasha menghadap ke arahnya.

"Happy birthday, ya", katanya lalu mengecup bibir cherry Sasha dengan lembut. Sasha hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, tapi dibalasnya dengan merangkulkan tangannya ke leher. Jean lalu menghentikannya, "Je t'aime, Sasha".

"Je t'aime, Jean", balasnya, lalu mereka berpelukan erat dan lama. Ya, Sasha memang rakus, egois, nyebelin di mata orang, tapi dia hanya membutuhkan satu yang bisa mendinginkan jiwa membaranya seperti matahari, dan orang itu berada disampingnya sekarang.

Lalu mereka pulang ke rumah. Setelah mengembalikan kuda ke kandangnya dan balik ke rumah, saat Sasha buka pintunya, dilihat saudari-saudarinya, menyiapkan surprise untuknya, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sasha melihat itu langsung terharu dan memeluk satu-satu orang yang ada disitu, "Terimakasih", katanya terharu.

Lalu begitulah. Sasha akhirnya bersama Jean, Sheila yang juga ada di pestanya sedang asyik dengan Connie. Dan Sasha dan Sheila akhirnya tahu, bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar.

Christa menyikut-nyikut Mikasa, "Kita kapan ya?", tanyanya. Mikasa hanya terdiam termenung, teringat pada seorang yang ia rindukan lebih apapun.

A/N :

Oke, ini apdetnya kelamaan banget! Sori deh apdetnya kelamaan. Dan menurut saya, ceritanya jadi absurd ya?

Author juga udah ganti penname. Kayaknya lebih jelek ya? Mwihihi...

Ok deh, That's the end of Summer! Next Chap is Autumn!

Oh, ya. Maaf authornya lagi-lagi gabisa bales reviewnya. Sebagai ganti, author sebutin satu-satu aja deh ya :3.

**dvvow, Petra Kidness Ral, Hwang Energy, ScarletKinight23, Anon, No name, Guest, everly de mavis, giratina1115, NatashaAurel, Shikaori Tooya**, dan Silent Reader juga, makasih udah ngereview, ngefollow, ngefav, dan ngebaca ini fanfict. Saya terharu ToT

Review or else, please?


End file.
